


Snowfall Before Christmas [Vietnamese Translation]

by 17schiizu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Hansol's Favourite Part Of Seungkwan, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Soft Boo Seungkwan, Temperature Play, Vampire Bites
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17schiizu/pseuds/17schiizu
Summary: Ngay khi vừa mới tốt nghiệp, Boo Seungkwan nhận lời mời của Lee Jihoon đến giúp trông giữ căn nhà của anh, đồng thời cậu cũng tự sắp xếp cho bản thân một năm nghỉ phép. Với tư cách là một giảng viên và một nhà sử học đầy tâm huyết, cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra những ngày chìm đắm trong tra cứu lịch sử ngôi nhà và nhận về thành quả từ công cuộc bảo tồn nó. Mọi thứ trông có vẻ như sẽ trôi qua trong yên bình cho đến khi cậu nhận ra bản thân phải đương đầu với một người đàn ông lạ nơi hành lang tối tăm.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Snowfall Before Christmas [Vietnamese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowfall Before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950842) by [SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/SunAndMoon). 



> This is one of my favorite stories about Verkwan, originally and beautifully written by SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)! Thank you, SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine), for giving me the permission to translate this wonderful work!  
> Permission: https://bit.ly/38T6VVh
> 
> Toàn bộ sự sáng tạo của tình tiết thuộc về tác giả gốc, mình chỉ là người dịch lại câu chuyện sang tiếng Việt, không thể đảm bảo không có sai sót và chưa truyền đạt được hết ý nghĩa của câu chữ gốc. Nếu có bấy cứ vấn đề gì cần góp ý, mọi người hãy để lại comment để mình sửa nhé!
> 
> Chúc mọi người có một khoảng thời gian đọc truyện vui vẻ!

Seungkwan bước nhanh xuống khỏi chiếc taxi đã đưa cậu từ nhà ga về trang viên Gunsloe, lòng nôn nóng được bắt tay vào làm tất cả những công việc yêu thích, thứ có thể khiến cậu run lên vì hào hứng. Có cơ hội được học tập thêm ở một địa danh chứa đầy dấu vết sử học này trước khi bắt đầu chương trình cao học là một lần cầu được ước thấy đối với cậu - dịp may mắn duy nhất tuyệt vời hơn lần này chính là khi được học việc tại bảo tàng trong cung điện Gyeongbok, nhưng hồi đó cậu gần như không biết rõ chính xác về dòng họ hay có sự kết nối như lần này. Nơi đây, một địa danh sử học đang thực sự tồn tại ở Quận Lake nước Anh, một tòa nhà được chứng nhận và có trong danh sách những di tích lịch sử, đã trở thành tất cả đối với cậu.

Cậu khẽ bồn chồn khi vị tài xế kéo chiếc vali ra, nhận khoản tiền tip của cậu với một nụ cười tươi, chỉ đến khi quay sang cánh cửa lớn đang rộng mở, cậu thấy một bóng hình nhỏ bé đang đứng đó.

Lee Jihoon chưa bao giờ trông tuyệt vời hơn thế. Nhìn anh ấy vẫn bé nhỏ như vậy, nhưng cũng là dáng vẻ bé nhỏ hoàn hảo nhất, và anh ấy thật sự tươi sáng và khỏe mạnh: gò má hơi ửng hồng lên vì tiết trời lạnh ngoài sảnh, trên người mặc bộ đồ nổi bật được thiết kế may đo riêng cho anh ấy, và còn cả vẻ mặt hân hoan kia. Seungkwan gần như có thể nhìn ra rất rõ niềm hạnh phúc đong đầy trong ánh nhìn dịu dàng, hướng thẳng về phía cậu, chưa kể đến nụ cười tươi khi anh thấy Seungkwan.

“Anh!” cậu kêu to và chạy bắn lên mấy bậc thang, lao vào vòng tay Jihoon. Một cái ôm trong sự hỗn loạn, Seungkwan đã la lên khi Jihoon thậm chí có thể nhấc bổng cậu dậy; cho dù trông anh ấy có vẻ mảnh khảnh và mềm nhẹ như bông, anh ấy vẫn rất khỏe, hẳn là từ hồi quyết tâm tập thể dục. Cơ thể săn chắc hơn hẳn, không còn gầy như que củi nữa, tất cả khiến anh ấy trông còn tốt hơn lúc trước.

“Anh, nhìn anh tuyệt quá đấy, rốt cuộc anh đã gặp phải cô tiên tuổi trẻ có sức mạnh kinh khủng đến độ nào vậy, anh thậm chí trông còn trẻ hơn cả em?” Seungkwan tuôn ra cả vạn từ trong một phút. “Chồng của anh đâu rồi? Em cũng muốn gặp cả anh ấy nữa, trời ạ em đã không gặp hai người kể từ lần cuối hai người đến Hàn Quốc và lúc đó hai người chỉ ở lại có mấy ngày… à mẹ em cũng gói vài thứ cho hai người đấy, nhắc em phải đưa hai người lúc gặp được…”

“Seungkwanie!” một giọng nói khác vang lên lớn hơn hẳn. Cậu ngẩng lên khỏi vai của Jihoon để cười toe toét khi thấy Soonyoung chạy nhanh xuống khỏi cầu thang tận ba bậc một bước, gần như bay lên khi anh ấy nhảy bước cuối cùng. “Bỏ tay ra khỏi chồng anh và tự kiếm lấy người của em đi!”

“Anh này!”

Jihoon bật cười, lắc đầu rồi giao Seungkwan vào cái ôm của chồng.

Nếu nói Lee Jihoon khỏe, Seungkwan sẽ thề thốt lên xuống rằng Kwon Soonyoung có thể ghì cậu chặt gấp mười lần như thế; dù không phải ở trạng thái gầy nhất nhưng Soonyoung vẫn có thể nhấc cậu lên và xoay cậu vài vòng thật mạnh như thể cậu chẳng nặng chút xíu nào. Nó khiến Seungkwan nhớ lại hồi nhỏ, khi mà bị tung bổng lên không trung trong vòng tay của cha cậu…

Jihoon chợt húng hắng giọng. “Để thằng bé thở một chút đi anh.” anh ấy yêu cầu. “Em muốn nghe về điểm số của thằng bé, và cả những tin tức mới nhất nữa. Còn em chắc hẳn đã đói lắm rồi nhỉ, Seungkwanie? Đó đã là một chuyến bay dài, vậy nên cả chiều nay sẽ chỉ để dành cho em làm quen với sự thay đổi múi giờ thôi.”

Chu miệng giận dỗi, Soonyoung thả Seungkwan xuống rồi chạy ra ôm lấy Jihoon, lười biếng dụi vào vai người ta vài cái trước khi người ta đẩy anh ra để đón lấy cái vali.

Seungkwan vui mừng vì cuối cùng cũng được thở như bình thường, cậu xoay người để tán thưởng lối vào căn nhà cổ rộng lớn, tim hẫng một nhịp vì hứng khởi. Với một sinh viên chuyên ngành lịch sử, cậu vẫn luôn thích những ngôi nhà giữ được bản chất trang nghiêm sau khi trải qua hàng thế kỷ; kể cả trong chuyên môn dạy học cậu cũng đã đề ra nhiều chuyên đề về chúng nhất có thể. Được ở trong một ngôi nhà như thế này đã là quá tuyệt vời, dù cho Jihoon cũng báo trước có một vài phần trong nhà được làm mới lại như thời hiện đại để cuộc sống ở đây có thể sinh hoạt dễ dàng hơn.

“Chào mừng tới Anh Quốc.” Jihoon nhẹ nhàng nói bên cạnh cậu, với lấy bàn tay cậu gần anh rồi siết nhẹ. “Cảm ơn vì đã giúp tụi anh mấy chuyện này. Soonyoung cũng đưa một người bạn nữa tới giúp, nhưng sẽ rất tuyệt nếu có một nhà sử gia giúp biên mục lại thư viện và một số tác phẩm nghệ thuật ở đây, rồi còn hỗ trợ tụi anh về việc nên chọn gửi cái nào tới chỗ những công ty bảo tồn.”

Seungkwan xoay lại rồi cười thật tươi với anh. “Anh à,” cậu nhóc nói đầy vui vẻ. “Đây là món quà Giáng Sinh tuyệt vời nhất. Rồi anh sẽ phải tìm cách lôi em ra khỏi nơi này thôi, anh biết mà?”

Jihoon cười như có như không, cái kiểu mềm nhẹ, thoải mái và ngọt ngào. “Anh hy vọng sẽ được làm như thế,” anh trả lời, kéo Seungkwan đi sâu vào trang viên cổ. “Đi nào, lối này, chúng ta có bữa trưa đã được mang đến rồi.”

Vài ngày sau đó, khi mà cặp đôi mới cưới đã rời đi vì kỳ nghỉ, Seungkwan tự mở một cuộc nghiên cứu nhỏ cho riêng mình, ngồi xuống vẽ ra những kế hoạch, rồi nhanh chóng phác thảo qua danh sách những việc cần làm. Cậu muốn xem hết những bức vẽ và những tác phẩm nghệ thuật gốc trước, vì bảo tồn cũng là một loại hình nghệ thuật tuyệt vời và tốn nhiều thời gian; và đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên Seungkwan xoa nếp nhăn giữa hai bên lông mày khi vừa thấy khung cảnh hỗn loạn của căn nhà.

Anh Soonyoung là một người chủ tốt khi mà anh chẳng tiết kiệm với việc sửa chữa bao giờ. Nhưng trong suốt ba năm vừa rồi hiển nhiên là anh ấy tập trung vào người chồng mới của anh nhiều hơn là căn nhà. Bên ngoài có những bức tường cần được sửa sang và xem xét lại, các chỉ số bảo tồn cũng cần được cập nhật và kiểm tra, mỗi inch của tòa nhà này đều cần được tính toán độ thiệt hại, và cậu cần cả những chuyên gia bảo tồn nữa, để có thể giữ lại được vẻ đẹp của căn nhà. Mọi chuyện đến nay vẫn dậm chân tại chỗ, nhất là khi mà người bạn của anh Soonyoung nhận trách nhiệm giữ nhà cùng cậu đã đến muộn, còn thời tiết thì đã chuyển sang vẻ ảm đạm, mặt đất được bao trùm trong mưa và sương mù ẩm suốt hai ngày liên tiếp.

Một số khu vực trong ngôi nhà được định sẵn là ngoài giới hạn của cậu, nhưng thực ra cũng không có nhiều lắm. Căn phòng rộng nhất vừa là không gian riêng của cặp đôi chủ nhà kiêm phòng ngủ, những tầng dưới mặt đất đã bị biến thành một loạt hầm để bảo vệ một phần của bộ sưu tập trong kho chứa, chỗ cánh cổng xa trang viên nhất đã bị chuyển thành nhà tranh của người giữ vườn. Seungkwan không để tâm đến chúng quá nhiều; những giờ đồng hồ cuối trước khi chiều tàn đã được cậu dành cả vào thư viện, chỉ để lướt qua danh mục trong máy tính xem những thứ vẫn còn dùng được tốt, thêm hóa đơn đủ các loại, sau cùng cậu làm đầy căn bếp từ một dịch vụ giao đồ ăn mà chỉ những người sành ăn mới biết.

Seungkwan chợt cảm thấy bản thân trở nên sang trọng hơn khi được ăn uống bằng đồ dùng bằng bạc, thậm chí cậu đã trợn tròn mắt khi thấy đống dao kéo bằng vàng ròng, giống hệt những loại các chúa đất đã mua về từ rất nhiều năm trước; tất cả ghép lại thành một bộ hoạ tiết các con thú trong rừng đầy huyền ảo.

Cậu quay lại làm việc tới tận đêm muộn, tâm trí chìm vào trong thời kỳ cổ đại, những ngón tay nháy liên tục vào bàn phím như thể đang lướt xem những hình ảnh liên tiếp, cuối cùng cậu chỉ đứng dậy đi hít thở chút không khí khi vai đã chùng xuống đến đau mỏi. Dụi dụi đôi mắt, cậu tóm lấy một thanh protein như một bữa ăn nhẹ đơn giản và đi xuống căn phòng của mình ở cánh dưới trang viên.

Ngâm mình trong bồn nghe có vẻ như là chuyện lý tưởng nhất sau một ngày dài.

Khi mà sấm vang ầm như tiếng vó ngựa phi nước đại trên bầu trời cả quận và đồng hồ sinh học vẫn chưa quen với vòng quay mới của nước Anh, Seungkwan ngủ không ngon giấc, lăn lộn xoay qua lại trên giường lớn đến tận gần sáng sớm, cho đến khi không thể chịu đựng nổi nữa. Cậu đã nằm quá lâu kể từ khi hơi ấm khoan khoái biến mất sau lần tắm ngâm trước đó, khẽ cằn nhằn khi bước ra khỏi giường, kéo một chiếc áo cardigan cũ mặc ra ngoài bộ pijama rồi lê bước xuống tầng. Lang thang trong những lối đi tối tăm có cảm giác như trong một giấc mơ, chỉ với ánh sáng được mất từ những tia chớp xẹt ngang dẫn cậu qua hành lang dài tới tầng trệt.

Cậu ngáp lớn, lách qua lối vào tiến tới nhà bếp, đầu đã tưởng tượng ra một tách trà nóng, cho đến khi nhận thức được về người đàn ông vừa mới được cậu để ý tới.

Ánh chớp lóe lên chỉ vừa đủ thời gian để nhìn ra một khuôn mặt như được điêu khắc dưới một chiếc mũ beanie; ấn tượng anh ta để lại là một thân hình cao lớn và cường tráng, còn Seungkwan thì trở nên hoảng loạn. Trong tất cả những viễn cảnh có thể xảy ra trong lâu đài này mà cậu từng nghĩ tới, một kẻ đột nhập xuất hiện chưa từng là một trong số đó - anh Soonyoung hẳn đã thuê một công ty bảo an tệ đến độ bảo vệ hoàng gia cũng xấu hổ giùm.

Hoảng loạn chuyển thành sợ hãi, rồi lại chuyển về hoảng loạn nhiều hơn trước. Cậu vươn tay ra ngay khi thấy người đàn ông có chiều hướng xoay về phía cậu, sau đó tóm lấy thứ đầu tiên cậu tìm thấy, không thèm quan tâm rằng cậu có thể đang vác một món đồ cổ vô giá nào đó. Một ánh chớp khác xoẹt ngang, lộ ra ánh mắt bất ngờ khi người đàn ông buông ra tiếng kêu đứt đoạn nghẹn cứng trong họng, nhìn vào thứ trông như một thanh kiếm mỏng của đội kỵ binh trong bàn tay run rẩy của Seungkwan.

“Chết tiệt.”

Seungkwan không thèm chú ý đến việc kẻ đột nhập có một giọng nói êm dịu và trầm thấp; thay vào đó cậu chém thanh kiếm về phía trước khiến nó rít lên, với tất cả cố gắng để không bị súng bắn. Một nhát chém nữa - thứ vũ khí phát ra tiếng rít lạnh kinh khủng nhất khi cào qua không khí - rồi một tiếng động thật kêu khi người đàn ông nhảy về phía sau nhanh nhẹn như một chú mèo, lôi thứ gì đó ra khỏi bức tường để đỡ lấy thanh kiếm.

Họ nhảy lên xuống khắp hành lang, Seungkwan thì thiếu kinh nghiệm với thanh kiếm đáng sợ, và người đàn ông thì có cả đống chuyển động xứng đáng được lưu giữ truyền lại cho đời sau. Seungkwan tỏ vẻ vẫn có thể thấy rõ một chút, dù thực ra là hoàn toàn mù mịt trong bóng đêm, thỉnh thoảng mới được ánh sáng chói từ tia chớp giúp đỡ. “Đi ra!” cậu thét lên chói tai. “Đi ra, cút đi, biến ngay! Đây là tài sản cá nhân nên anh đừng có liều ăn cắp bất cứ thứ gì! Đi ra ngay!”

“Cầm nó cẩn thận chút đi!” Người đàn ông hét lại với cậu, chửi thề như vũ bão. “Vì Chúa, cẩn thận, cậu có biết là cậu đang làm gì với thứ đó không hả? Đừng vung nó ra xung quanh như một thanh sắt vô hại thế!”

“Tôi không cần lời khuyên từ một tên trộm!” Seungkwan thét đáp trả, nhảy về phía trước theo cách cậu từng thấy một vị tiền bối làm trong buổi tập kendo. Thế nhưng cậu lại không giữ được thăng bằng, mất đà và đập mạnh hông vào một cái bàn nhỏ trông có vẻ như xuất hiện ở đó để cậu vấp phải vậy; vượt qua cơn đau trong vài giây, thế rồi Seungkwan lại nhảy về phía trước, răng cắn chặt trong cảm xúc dữ dội. “Anh im đi và cút khỏi đây.”

“Tôi không phải trộm!” người đàn ông gầm lên, đẩy về phía trước với sức lực mạnh không tưởng. Một cú đỡ kiếm, rồi lại một cú nữa, bàn tay anh bất ngờ phản kích khóa chặt cổ tay Seungkwan để dừng cánh tay đang vung kiếm lại. “Dừng lại, chỉ cần dừng lại thôi, được không? Tên tôi là Chwe Hansol, Kwon Soonyoung gọi tôi tới đây để trông giữ căn nhà.”

Seungkwan sảy chân, rít lên đau đớn vì cái nắm quá chặt ở cổ tay, kéo thân mình lùi lại đá vào mắt cá chân người đàn ông nhằm khiến anh ta vấp. Chỉ một giây sau đó, cậu có thể cảm nhận được ngón chân trần không chút gì bảo vệ của cậu va phải cạnh bên của một loại giày có chất liệu cứng rắn vô cùng, thế rồi kêu lên đau đớn khi nhận thức được cảm giác ấy ở mắt cá chân. Seungkwan tự cuộn mình lại trong cơn đau, cây kiếm rơi nghiêng sang một bên rồi chạm đất đánh một tiếng vang, cậu hoàn toàn không để ý đến hơi thở gấp gáp và hoang mang của người đàn ông đứng sau cậu.

“Chết tiệt, mẹ nó, chết tiệt,” người đàn ông - Chwe Hansol - chửi thề và cái nắm tay buông nhẹ ngay lập tức, xoay cậu để giữ cậu song song với anh nhằm thể hiện ý muốn giúp đỡ. Quần áo của anh vẫn còn ướt nước mưa ngay sát bên Seungkwan khi anh kéo eo cậu lại gần; thế nhưng rồi lại vô tình gây ra thêm thương tích khi giẫm lên bàn chân trần của Seungkwan, cuối cùng anh đành ôm bổng cậu lên bằng hai tay trong lúc Seungkwan kêu to vì vết đau mới.

Tâm trí Seungkwan trôi đi trong đống cảm xúc vừa rồi; bàn chân cậu như thể bị ai đó nghiền qua bởi lốp xe ô tô, thế nhưng cách bế dịu dàng đến bất ngờ này làm cậu bối rối. Rên rỉ vì đau, cậu cố gắng không bám vào vai người đàn ông, thay vào đó là đấm liên hồi vào ngực anh, chiến đấu hết sức lực để giành lại tự do. Nhưng cậu chỉ nhận lại một tiếng chửi rít qua kẽ răng trước khi bị xoay nằm úp lên một bên vai rộng dễ dàng như thể cậu không có trọng lượng. Chèn ép ở cơ hoành đủ để khiến cậu khó thở và mất sạch ý chí chiến đấu.

Người đàn ông vác cậu đi nhanh khỏi hành lang, giữ cậu không ngã bằng bàn tay to lớn trên đùi cậu, anh chỉ thả cậu xuống khi họ bước vào một căn phòng trông như một phòng khách nhỏ. Ánh đèn bất ngờ được bật lên, phản chiếu lên gương mặt người đàn ông, anh đặt Seungkwan lên một chiếc ghế bành trước khi ngồi xuống phía đối diện, ngang tầm hông cậu. “Tôi không phải một tên trộm.” anh nói bằng tiếng Hàn trôi chảy, chỉ có cách phát âm hơi khác một chút. “Tên của tôi là Chwe Hansol, anh Soonyoung nhờ tôi đến giúp đỡ khi họ đi xa.”

Seungkwan đưa tay lên lau đi nước mắt, môi dưới run rẩy vì cơn đau lan ra từ bàn chân. Hơi hờn dỗi, cậu ngước lên nhìn và gần như quên mất cách để thở: người đàn ông chìm trong bể ánh sáng vàng ấm quá đẹp, từ mái tóc hỗn loạn màu nâu vàng đến những đường nét toát lên vẻ quý tộc, và cả thân hình mạnh mẽ với đôi chân săn chắc. Anh chỉ mặc mỗi một chiếc áo len cũ có màu nhuộm đã phai với một chiếc blazer ướt nước mưa, bên dưới là quần jeans rách để hoàn thiện vẻ ngoài. Không có kèm theo bất cứ một thiết bị trộm đồ hiện đại bậc nhất nào như trong tất cả các bộ phim hay có…

Cắn cắn môi, cậu khẽ nâng người lên khi Chwe Hansol chạm tới bàn chân tội nghiệp của cậu, áp phần da thịt bị bầm giữa hai bàn tay lớn để làm ấm. Nó vẫn còn đau khi anh kiểm tra để xác định mức độ vết thương.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” Hansol nói nhẹ nhàng. “Giày leo núi luôn có thể đánh bại da trần, còn tôi thì đã phải di chuyển thật nhanh để lấy lại thăng bằng.” 

Khụt khịt mũi, Seungkwan chỉ im lặng nuốt nước bọt và gật đầu, chợt cảm thấy ngại ngùng vì việc nhận nhầm người ta, thêm cả cách mà Hansol massage xua đi cơn đau ở bàn chân cậu.

“Cậu là Boo Seungkwan, nhỉ? Bạn của anh Jihoon?” Vừa nói Hansol vừa kéo chân Seungkwan nhẹ nhàng về phía ánh đèn để dễ quan sát hơn. “Tôi rất xin lỗi, cậu có lẽ sẽ bị bầm đen rồi chuyển xanh tím vào sáng tới. Ngộ cái là, tôi nghĩ hồi anh Soonyoung gặp anh Jihoon anh ấy cũng có một vết thương ở mắt cá chân tệ như này. Tôi...ah, ở đây có phải đau lắm không?”

Seungkwan nhăn mặt khi Hansol ấn vào mắt cá chân cậu, cắn chặt môi đau đớn. “Đúng.” cậu nói với một giọng ôn hòa. “Um, và đúng nữa, tôi là Boo Seungkwan. Tôi...xin lỗi? Tôi cứ nghĩ anh sẽ đến sớm hơn cơ. Tôi lúc đó đi xuống để lấy trà, thế rồi thấy anh và tôi cứ nghĩ anh là kẻ đột nhập, kiểu bị sợ hãi ấy mà.”

Chwe Hansol cười lên vô cùng đẹp trai. “Không sao đâu.” anh lầm bầm, nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn chân Seungkwan xuống mặt sàn. “Tôi làm cậu bị đau còn nhiều hơn thế, nên tôi mới là người cần phải xin lỗi. Cùng đi và lấy cho cậu tách trà đó nhé? Tôi sẽ nhìn xung quanh đây một lần nữa để chắc chắn mọi thứ đã được khóa lại cẩn thận.”

Cảm giác lâng lâng tràn ngập, Seungkwan im lặng gật đầu, thử tự đứng dậy trên chân mình, nhưng cậu chỉ có thể rít lên vì đau và cuộn người lại khi mắt cá chân bị trọng lượng cơ thể đè xuống. Ngay khắc sau bị bắt lấy bởi một bàn tay to lớn và ấm áp, Seungkwan nhận ra bản thân lại nằm gọn trong vòng tay Hansol, bế cậu đầy chắc chắn trước vòm ngực rộng.

“Cẩn thận.” Hansol nói dịu dàng. “Mắt cá chân của cậu chưa đến mức bong gân, nhưng tôi đập vào nó khá mạnh, cậu có thể vẫn sẽ đau trong một hoặc hai ngày tới. Chỉ là đừng đánh tôi lần nữa, được chứ?”

Hai bên má dần hồng lên, Seungkwan lắc lắc mái đầu. “Tôi xin lỗi.” cậu lí nhí, cuộn người lại bé xíu khi hơi ấm từ vòng tay Hansol bắt đầu bao bọc lấy thân mình cậu.

“Cứ tựa đầu lên vai tôi mà nghỉ được chứ? Chúng ta sẽ cùng đi lấy tách trà kia và tôi sẽ tìm một thứ gì đó giúp giảm bớt cơn đau của cậu.”

Tỏ ra hoàn toàn nghe lời - một cách thật tự nhiên trong sự đau đớn và mệt mỏi - Seungkwan tựa đầu vào vai Hansol, bàn tay cuộn lại trên họa tiết phai màu của chiếc áo len, nhắm mắt suốt quãng đường được bế xuống căn bếp nhỏ nhẹ nhàng như thể cân nặng cậu chẳng là gì. Tay đỡ lưng cậu giữ chắc hơn một chút khi Hansol bật đèn, cậu chớp mắt ngại ngùng khi xương hàm như điêu khắc ấy cách cậu quá gần trong lúc được bế qua chạn bát, chỗ các món đồ gia dụng nhỏ nhỏ đều được xếp tập trung ở đó.

Hansol đặt cậu xuống bàn thật nhẹ nhàng, để chân cậu thả lửng lơ trong không trung, kéo lại chiếc áo cardigan cũ của Seungkwan để cậu ấm hơn.

Nó hệt như một giấc mơ khi được nhìn anh pha trà. Seungkwan thu mình chui sâu vào trong chiếc áo cardigan, im lặng nhận lấy mấy viên thuốc và cốc sữa ấm, nhìn anh đi loanh quanh căn bếp như thể vốn biết rõ nó. Cậu hắng giọng, thử đẩy bản thân ngồi thẳng lên, nâng cằm cao một chút. “Anh hay ghé qua đây hở?” cậu hỏi đầy tò mò, đưa một bàn tay ra phía trước. “Boo Seungkwan, đúng như anh đoán. Giảng viên, đến từ đảo Jeju, tôi vừa tốt nghiệp ở trường đại học quốc dân Busan.”

Hansol nghiêng qua vai nhìn cậu mỉm cười. “Tốt nghiệp với điểm số rất tốt, tôi đã nghe kể,” anh nói “Và là một nhà sử học nhiệt huyết nhỉ? Đúng là tôi hay ghé qua đây, nhất là khi anh Soonyoung đi công tác và anh Jihoon không thể đi cùng vì bất cứ lý do giời ơi nào đó - anh Soonyoung là kiểu, khá bảo hộ người ta.” Anh quay người để bắt tay Seungkwan, những ngón tay lớn hơn bao quanh tay cậu đầy tinh tế. “Rất vui được gặp cậu. Tôi là Chwe Hansol. Đã từng đến Jeju một lần… nơi đó đẹp lắm.”

Chủ đề đó chọc đúng vào khiếu hài hước của Seungkwan. “Trời ạ,” cậu nói vui vẻ. “Như tôi nghe thì là anh Soonyoung là kiểu quy tắc nhất có thể rồi, anh Jihoon toàn kể anh ấy cứ bảo vệ quá mức cần thiết. Anh giống như một người vệ sĩ hay gì đó hở? Và ừm chuyến đi là theo tour du lịch hay gì thế?”

Nụ cười của Hansol nhạt đi một chút. “Thuộc về vế “gì đó” nhiều hơn là một vệ sĩ, tôi đoán vậy? Chỉ như một người bạn lâu năm của gia đình này.” Anh hoàn tất việc pha trà và mang cốc đó đến cho Seungkwan. “Ừ, chuyến đi từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn nhớ nơi đó trông như thế nào vào bình minh.”

Seungkwan nhận cốc trà lớn và nhấp một ngụm, lông mày khẽ nhướn lên. Nó không quá ngọt, điều mà cậu vốn lo lắng, nó thanh hơn, một loại hỗn hợp trà hoa cúc mà cậu không nghĩ Hansol sẽ chọn cho cậu. “Cái này ngon quá.” cậu nói, giọng nhẹ hơn hẳn.

“Cậu có muốn một cái sandwich ăn cùng với nó không?” Hansol hỏi. “Tôi đã làm một cái sandwich cỡ vừa dành cho nửa đêm.”

Cân nhắc một chút - cậu đúng là hơi đói - bèn gật đầu và nhấp thêm một ngụm trà nữa. Cậu ăn hết cả vụn của chiếc bánh sandwich, dù thậm chí chiếc bánh lát dày cỡ bữa ăn của một người dân cày, thế rồi được nhận lại một nụ cười vui vẻ đến lộ lúm đồng tiền từ Hansol, trông có vẻ như anh đã có được niềm hạnh phúc thực sự khi ngắm cậu ăn vậy. Bầu không khí thân mật làm ngại ngùng lộ hết lên hai bên má, cậu húp ngụm trà cuối cùng rồi chùng người xuống uể oải vì no. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu thì thầm. “Bữa ăn thực sự ngon lắm. Anh có thể, ừm, giúp tôi xuống khỏi cái bàn này không? Tôi sợ tôi sẽ tự tiếp đất khó coi lắm.” 

Hansol đứng dậy nhặt những món đồ dùng nấu ăn bị bẩn, rửa chúng nhanh chóng rồi bước qua đứng trước mặt Seungkwan. “Đặt tay cậu lên vai tôi.” anh yêu cầu. “Để tôi xem nào.”

Seungkwan bặm môi, cẩn thận vòng tay với qua cổ Hansol, khóa vững tại đó khi tay Hansol đặt ở eo cậu, bám chặt vào chiếc eo thon gọn bất ngờ. Họ gần nhau đến mức chân cậu phải tách ra một chút để trượt xuống, cảm giác vẫn thật thốn khi tự chạm đất bằng chân bị thương, thốn đến độ cậu phải nuốt nước bọt nhăn nhó khi cơn đau truyền thẳng đi từ những ngón chân. Trước khi cậu có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì khác, Hansol lại bế cậu lên một lần nữa, một cẳng tay khỏe khoắn đỡ lấy mông cậu và một tay đỡ lấy tấm lưng bé nhỏ.

“Tôi thực sự đã làm ra một chuyện tệ hại với ngón chân của cậu, tôi xin lỗi,” Hansol lầm bầm, đủ gần để Seungkwan cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh lướt qua vành tai.

Chỉ cách một lớp quần áo pijama mỏng giữa cậu với hơi ấm của Hansol, cảm xúc lạ lùng nhưng lại khiến cậu vui vẻ. Hai má cậu bị hun đỏ lên khi Hansol đưa chân cậu vòng qua eo anh, để cậu tựa lên hông. Dáng vẻ khiến Seungkwan giống hệt như một em bé. “Không sao đâu,” cậu lí nhí khàn đặc, tựa trán vào vai Hansol. “Chúng sẽ tốt hơn vào ngày mai, phải không?”

Hansol bế cậu suốt quãng đường ra khỏi nhà bếp rồi đi lên những bậc thang, bước chậm rãi và nhịp nhàng. “Nếu chúng vẫn không ổn tôi sẽ đỡ cậu đi trong bất cứ trường hợp nào. Cậu đang nắm giữ số phận của tôi đó, nếu anh Jihoon nghe được tôi làm đứa em yêu quý của anh ấy bị thương, anh ấy sẽ đấm tôi, còn anh Soonyoung sẽ làm ầm lên.”

Seungkwan không nhịn được mím môi cười thầm; nó khiến cậu thoải mái hơn hẳn đến độ chùng xuống sâu hơn trong vòng tay Hansol, cố gắng không để bản thân cảm thấy giống một nữ anh hùng thời Victoria trong mấy mối tình lịch sử lãng mạn. “Anh...tốt nhất là nên đối xử tử tế với tôi.” cậu ngáp, chẳng e dè gì mà gục mặt vào cần cổ mạnh mẽ của Hansol. Cậu ngửi được mùi ấm áp, thêm chút xạ hương cay mũi từ thứ nước hoa gì đó của anh. “Anh có thể… ờm, đồng hồ của anh đang tì vào tôi đó.”

“Hm. Ồ…” lời yêu cầu khiến Hansol chuyển vị trí tay, một bàn tay lớn thế chỗ cẳng tay dưới mông Seungkwan chẳng hề khó khăn khi anh bước lên vài bậc cuối cùng. “Đó. Tốt hơn rồi chứ?”

Seungkwan đè nén lại cảm giác hơi nóng bốc lên qua bộ pijama của cậu, khó khăn nhận ra rằng dù bàn tay Hansol rộng nhưng mông cậu còn lớn hơn thế. Nó đã luôn là phần cơ thể cậu không thích nhất vì cậu đã cố gắng đến tuyệt vọng để tập luyện cho nhỏ lại. Nhưng thay vào đó việc luyện tập chỉ giúp bờ mông tròn và có đủ những đường cong đầy sức sống hơn lúc trước - một người bạn là nữ từng bảo với cậu rằng cô ấy có thể đánh đổi tất cả để có được cặp mông ấy, nhất là khi cậu than vãn về những chiếc quần khó vừa mông. “Tôi chắc hẳn nặng lắm,” cậu xin lỗi khi họ lững thững qua hành lang dài treo những bức ảnh. “Xin lỗi anh.”

Tiếng cười của Hansol ngọt ngào đáp lại giọng nói phía bên cạnh đầu anh. “Đừng xin lỗi nữa,” anh nói với tông giọng trầm thấp. “Cậu chẳng nặng chút nào hết. Phòng ngủ màu xanh dương, đúng chứ?”

Seungkwan gật đầu và mở cửa giúp anh, ngay tức khắc cơn buồn ngủ từ mấy viên thuốc ập đến. Lầm bầm gì đó không rõ, cậu chuyển mình trong cái ôm, thở ra ngọt ngào khi được đưa đến tận phòng ngủ.

Ờ rìa của chiếc giường, Hansol cố gắng đặt cậu xuống thật nhẹ nhàng; bàn tay chuyển vị trí chỗ mông cậu, chưa kể đến mấy ngón tay níu lấy da thịt căng đầy, truyền thẳng một luồng nhiệt đến Seungkwan, bất ngờ khiến cậu tuôn ra vài câu lí nhí vì thoải mái. Phía trên cậu, Hansol chợt khựng lại một chút, trước khi cái ôm của anh giữ chặt hơn ở vài inch cuối cùng, thế rồi anh vẫn rời đi, cảm giác vững vàng và khỏe khoắn còn lưu luyến khi tay anh cuộn lại giữ lấy cậu.

“Hansol…” Seungkwan thì thầm, mí mắt rung rung, đôi chân run lên vì khao khát. Trong một phút giây cậu suýt chút nữa đã đòi hỏi nhiều hơn cho đến khi mông cậu chạm vào lớp vải lanh mát lạnh và cậu được bọc lại dưới lớp chăn theo một cách an toàn nhất, gấp gọn trên giường. Cậu mơ thấy một nụ hôn như có như không đặt lên lông mày, sau đó không nhận thức được gì nữa và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

___________________________________________

Bình minh buổi sáng hôm sau đến muộn đầy lười biếng; Seungkwan thức dậy trong những dải ánh sáng xuyên qua rèm cửa, rơi quanh giường cậu. Cậu nhìn chăm chăm vào nó trong mơ màng - bản thân cậu chưa bao giờ tự treo rèm quanh giường cả - rồi chầm chậm rời giường, cẩn thận kiểm tra lại mắt cá chân. Nó không còn quá đau nhưng trông như thể ở đó là một cái cầu vồng nhưng chỉ toàn màu bầm tím, hơi nhói âm ỉ khi cậu ấn xuống phần da thịt đang sưng húp. Lờ nó đi, cậu lững thững đi vào nhà tắm để chuẩn bị cho một ngày mới, khẽ rít lên khi kéo chiếc quần pyjama xuống. Có một vết bầm dài dọc theo đùi bên phải của cậu, trong khi cậu thậm chí không cảm nhận được nó vào tối qua, có lẽ là do cú va chạm với cái bàn trong hành lang. Trông nó có vẻ rất ngoạn mục, nhưng không phải loại khiến cậu muốn trưng bày ra cho cả thế giớ như một kỳ quani.

Nửa tiếng sau đó, khi đã mặc được chiếc quần jeans ôm vừa vặn và áo gile len bên ngoài sơ mi dài tay, cậu bước ra khỏi phòng, suýt chút nữa va phải Hansol.

“Oh!” cậu giật người lại phía sau một chút, hai mắt mở lớn. “Anh lại làm tôi giật mình rồi.”

Hansol xoay cốc cà phê tránh tai nạn không đáng có, mỉm cười với cậu. “Chào buổi sáng. Tôi đến chỉ để xem cậu cảm thấy như nào sau tối qua thôi. Cậu có uống cà phê, đúng không?”

Seungkwan nhìn chằm chằm vào cà phê trong cốc hình con cún con lớn, tim mềm ra ngay tức khắc. “Anh pha cà phê cho tôi hở?” giọng cậu mềm nhẹ, hoàn toàn bị cảm động. “Ừm, cảm ơn anh!” Ngay khi thấy Hansol quay tay cầm về phía cậu, cậu nhận lấy, vô thức uống một ngụm đầy rồi thở ra thoải mái; cậu không chắc đây có phải là một món quà có phép thuật không, nhưng vị của nó quá hoàn hảo. “Nó ngon lắm, cảm ơn anh. Thực ra anh không cần phải làm thế này đâu.”

“Phần lớn lý do tôi lên là để xem có cần bế cậu xuống không,” Hansol giải thích. “Cốc cà phê chỉ là mang kèm theo vì tôi cũng đang pha một ít cho bản thân trước khi rời đi.” Anh cúi hông xuống thấp, vươn một ngón tay chọc nhẹ vào giày của Seungkwan. “Bữa sáng cũng đã sẵn sàng rồi. Dù không hẳn là một đầu bếp nhưng tôi đã nấu cơm và làm một ít cá nướng cùng mấy thứ nữa. Cậu có muốn đi ra ngoài với tôi hôm nay không?”

Seungkwan chớp mắt. “Cả bữa sáng luôn ư?” Cậu hỏi lại, hoàn toàn bị choáng ngợp. “Tôi… ừm sẽ không đi? Tôi không thể tự lái xe máy, xin lỗi nha, tại tôi chưa bao giờ thực sự học nó cả. Trừ khi anh đang nói đến xe ô tô? Dù vậy chắc đường anh đi cũng sẽ khác tôi, tôi đoán vậy. Tôi thực sự cần đi xem đống hỗn độn chúng ta gây ra hôm qua, có cả một kế hoạch phía trước…”

Nụ cười của Hansol đậm hơn, cũng bí ẩn hơn khi anh đứng thẳng người. “Được rồi, nhớ nói tôi biết nếu như tôi phải tham gia một cuộc đấu tay đôi nữa khi quay về, đã từ lâu lắm rồi kể từ lần cuối tôi học về nó, và tôi không muốn bất ngờ đối đầu với một kiếm sĩ bậc thầy đâu.” Anh gục gặc đầu, bước sang một bên để cả hai đi xuống cùng nhau. “Còn ý tôi là về việc cưỡi* một con ngựa, và tôi rất sẵn lòng chỉ cậu cách cưỡi nó? Chúng ta sẽ tìm cho cậu một bộ quần áo riêng khác - anh Soonyoung có lẽ sẽ cao tầm cậu, nhưng anh ấy có chút...ừm…”

(*cưỡi ngựa: đây là một từ được chơi chữ, ở bản gốc tác giả chơi chữ ở câu hỏi đầu tiên của Hansol là ride, Seungkwan hiểu thành kiểu nghĩa “ride a motor”, thực ra ý Hansol là “ride a horse” nên anh đã phải giải thích lại sau đó.)

“Ít béo hơn?” Seungkwan tiếp lời khi cả hai đang thong thả bước trên bậc cầu thang.

Chớp mắt, Hansol lắc đầu, nhìn cậu bối rối. “Không phải?” anh nói. “Tôi không có định nói vậy. Chỉ là đùi anh ấy to hơn đùi cậu, và cậu sẽ không muốn ngồi trên yên với chiếc quần quá lỏng đâu, ma sát sẽ làm chân cậu có vết bỏng từ đầu gối lên tận hông đó.” Anh chợt dừng lại. “Xin lỗi nhưng tôi có chút khó hiểu. Cậu nghĩ là cậu béo ấy hả?”

Seungkwan cố gắng để không bị đỏ mặt; vẻ hoài nghi xuất hiện ngay lập tức trong giọng của Hansol khiến tim cậu cảm thấy vui hơn một chút dù cốc cà phê đã cho cậu nhiều năng lượng lắm rồi. “Một chút xíu? Anh Jihoon trông rất mảnh mai ấy.”

Hansol đảo mắt, nhảy xuống mặt đất khi còn tận ba bậc cuối cùng trên cầu thang. “Anh Jihoon trông như một cậu nhóc, chỉ đến khi cậu nhìn thấy cơ bắp của anh ấy.” anh nói thẳng thừng. “Dù đó là sự thật nhưng tôi vẫn muốn sống yên ổn nên đừng nói với anh ấy về việc đó nhé. Cậu trông đã rất hoàn hảo rồi. Tôi sẽ quay trở lại vào tầm buổi trưa, và cũng đã làm cho cậu một bảng hướng dẫn nghiêm ngặt để cậu không làm việc quá sức nữa, sau đó chúng ta có thể vào thị trấn ăn trưa và đến văn phòng hồ sơ ở đó. Gặp lại cậu sau.”

Chớp mắt, Seungkwan nhìn Hansol bước đi mất như một chú cún lớn tràn đầy năng lượng; cậu có cảm giác bản thân như được đốc thúc quan tâm bởi chị gái cậu vậy, điều đó khiến lòng cậu ấm áp hơn hẳn.

_Cậu ta quá nguy hiểm._ Con tim cậu lên tiếng. _Chwe Hansol rất nguy hiểm._

Lắc đầu xua đi mấy suy nghĩ kia, cậu bước tiếp để bắt tay vào công việc.

____________________________________________

Khẽ rên lên vì quá no, Seungkwan chầm chậm bước ra khỏi quán ăn nhỏ mà Hansol nhất quyết rằng họ phải ghé. Đồ ăn khá lạ miệng nhưng giàu dinh dưỡng, giúp cậu chống chọi lại cái lạnh bên ngoài, khi mà trời còn lạnh hơn ban đầu dự đoán. Tuyết rơi được xẻng dọn nằm gọn hai bên lối đi, tay cậu đút sâu vào trong túi áo, một bàn tay cuộn lại miết lên chiếc USB chứa hồ sơ từ hội đồng mà người phụ nữ lịch sự ở văn phòng hội trưởng đưa cho cậu. Ngay khi cảm giác bản thân đã sẵn sàng cho một giấc ngủ trưa dài thì một bàn tay chạm vào vai cậu, và cậu nhận ra chính mình đang được hướng về một nơi khác.

Hansol không ăn được nhiều vào bữa trưa, chỉ nhấm nháp là chủ yếu, nhưng anh kiên quyết rằng Seungkwan cần một bữa no đủ. Giờ thì với vài cái nhấc tay, anh dẫn cậu lên con phố phía trên của thị trấn đẹp như tranh vẽ này. “Tôi đã nói chuyện với anh Jihoon hồi nãy,” anh nói vui vẻ. “Anh Soonyoung muốn đưa cậu đến chỗ thợ may riêng của anh ấy ở London để thử đồ, nhưng anh Jihoon thì bảo có lẽ cậu chỉ muốn mua đồ cưỡi ngựa ngay trong thị trấn này thôi? Và một chiếc áo khoác hẳn hoi nữa, anh ấy nói cậu chưa quen lắm với trời tuyết ở đây nhỉ? Tôi sẽ đưa cậu qua một cửa hàng bán socola nữa, dù có là cái gì thì lần này cậu cũng không được trả tiền nha.”

“Cái gì?” Seungkwan nói lí nhí, môi chu ra phía ngoài cổ áo khoác. “Tôi sẽ ổn thôi, không lạnh đến vậy mà, thật đó; sẽ không sao nếu ở trong nhà hoài. Và tôi cũng không cần đồ cưỡi ngựa đâu, tôi còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm…”

Thế nhưng nhìn từ cách anh bước đi trong vô định, mắt nhìn quanh quất đây đó, Seungkwan chắc cú rằng tâm trí Hansol đã đăng xuất trước khi nghe cậu lầm bầm mấy lời kia. Anh dẫn Seungkwan vào một cửa hàng sau khi đã bỏ qua vài cánh cửa khác, xác nhận. “Đây rồi!” anh nói, gật đầu chào người phụ nữ có khuôn mặt dài thượt phía sau quầy thu ngân. “Elise, cô khỏe không? Gia đình cô thế nào rồi? Tôi cần vài bộ đồ cưỡi ngựa cho người bạn tôi đây.”

Seungkwan chớp mắt bất ngờ khi mấy câu tiếng Anh ào ào xuất hiện nhanh đến độ không kịp hiểu hết. Chỉ vài yêu cầu ngắn ngủi và cậu đã ở trong phòng thử đồ lớn, không áo khoác không áo gile len, bên cạnh là một người phụ nữ duyên dáng đưa cho cậu một cái quần màu kem. Thở dài rồi lại lắc đầu, cậu cởi chiếc quần cũ ra, xỏ chân vào chiếc quần đầu tiên, kéo nó qua hông dễ dàng.

Nó có hơi lỏng so với cậu, kể cả chiếc thứ hai cũng thế; chiếc thứ ba thì vừa hơn một chút. Có một đoạn được làm co giãn nên ôm vào phần bắp chân dưới, còn phía trên thì chỉ nằm vừa gọn lên người cậu. Quá xấu hổ để gọi hỏi người phụ nữ, cậu ló đầu ra khỏi tấm rèm thử đồ. “Ừm, anh Hansol?” Anh có thể vào và nhìn giúp tôi được không? Tôi nghĩ là nó đã gần như vừa đẹp rồi ấy.”

Cậu bước lùi lại khi Hansol tiến vào phòng thử, không biết nên làm gì.

Hansol nhìn cậu, cử động tay cậu kéo chiếc áo lên một chút, rồi lại ngồi xuống, kéo ra một túm vải thừa trên đùi Seungkwan. “Vẫn quá rộng,” anh nói, ngay lập tức ngó ra khỏi tấm rèm để hỏi lấy một chiếc quần nhỏ hơn.

Seungkwan kinh ngạc. Rõ ràng định nghĩa của anh về việc quá rộng rất khác với cậu. “Anh chắc chứ?” Cậu hỏi, không tin tưởng cho lắm. “Nó đã có chút ôm chặt rồi ấy.”

“Ống quần cưỡi ngựa cần giống như legging vậy,” Hansol nói, nhận lấy chiếc quần nhỏ hơn từ người phụ nữ đưa anh. “Cởi chiếc đó ra và mặc thử chiếc này nhé?” Anh lắc lắc chiếc quần về phía Seungkwan.

Day day môi dưới, Seungkwan quay sang chỗ khác và cởi chiếc quần trước đó xuống, thầm nhẹ nhõm vì bản thân đã mặc đồ lót trông không đến nỗi nào. Cậu đang kéo chiếc quần mới lên được một nửa thì Hansol xuýt xoa bên cạnh cậu, quỳ gối và vươn tay giữ cậu đứng yên. “Chuyện gì thế?” cậu hỏi, hơi bối rối nhìn xuống tay đang giữ chặt của chàng trai tóc nâu vàng. “Tôi...oh. Không có phải chuyện gì to tát đâu. Đừng lo quá.”

Hansol vươn tay ra nhưng không chạm hẳn vào da cậu. Dù vậy, chúng vẫn đủ gần để Seungkwan cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ tay anh phả lên đó.

“Sao cậu không nói với tôi?” Hansol hỏi dịu dàng, ngón tay như có như không lướt qua bên cạnh chân cậu, chỗ mà vết bầm trải lên tận hông, đo độ lớn vết thương căng lên đỏ tía bằng chính bàn tay anh.”Có phải là từ tối qua không?” anh hơi dừng lại. “Cậu ổn chứ nếu tôi chạm vào nó? Da cậu nóng quá.”

Nuốt nước bọt cái ực, Seungkwan ngốc nghếch gật đầu, tự hỏi sao tim cậu lại rung động vì vẻ buồn bã trong tông giọng của Hansol.

Tay Hansol chuyển lên rồi giữ yên trên đùi cậu, đầu ngón tay đẩy nhẹ da chân cậu, lông mày chau lại không mấy vui vẻ. “Tôi xin lỗi” anh nói, giọng lãnh đạm hẳn. “Tôi quên mất rằng thỉnh thoảng con người...ý tôi là, nếu tôi biết từ tối qua, có lẽ tôi đã làm gì đó với nó luôn rồi. Cậu có đau lắm không? Trông nó tệ quá, cậu Seungkwan.” Tay anh lại dịch chuyển lần nữa, dịch lên phía trên cao phần sau đùi Seungkwan, ngón tay cái còn lại nhấn nhẹ vào bắp chân cậu, kéo tất cậu ra khỏi bên chân đó. “Mấy người anh sẽ giết tôi luôn mất, nhìn nó này.”

Seungkwan vẫn đang nhìn, nhìn đến si mê. Chuyển động tay của Hansol rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng biểu cảm của anh lại buồn bã và đầy tội lỗi, nhất là khi anh dẫn Seungkwan đến ngồi trên một cái ghế để có thể nâng chân cậu lên và kiểm tra kỹ hơn. “Đó không phải là lỗi của anh.” cậu cố gắng an ủi. “Tôi chỉ là vụng về mà thôi.”

Và ngay lúc ấy tim cậu gần như đã đình công khi Hansol ngước lên nhìn. Bằng một cách nào đó ánh sáng biến mắt anh thành một màu mật ong lộng lẫy, giống hổ phách nhiều hơn là nâu.

“Tôi vẫn cần xin lỗi mà.” giọng anh mềm nhẹ. “Đứng dậy nào, tôi sẽ giúp cậu mặc chúng vào.”

Không khí trong phòng thay đồ ngột ngạt hơn hẳn khi anh giúp Seungkwan xỏ chân vào hai ống quần, kéo hai ống quần bó qua đầu gối và đùi cậu. Chúng mặc lên rất khít, ôm lấy chân cậu như một lớp da thứ hai, nhưng chỉ đến khi Hansol kéo lên lần cuối thì hai mắt Seungkwan mở lớn khi nhìn chính cậu trong gương. Chúng di chuyển và co giãn khi cậu xoay hay co chân, thoải mái hơn rất nhiều so với chiếc quần trước đó nhưng cậu lại đỏ mặt khi thấy chiếc quần đã làm gì với mông cậu, lớp vải làm lộ rõ tất cả những đường cong tràn đầy sức sống ở đó.

“Wow,” Hansol nói từ sau lưng cậu, giọng nghe có chút khác lạ. “Trông nó vừa in với cậu.”

Seungkwan liếc qua vai cậu để nhìn về phía chàng trai, khẽ cắn môi khi bắt gặp ánh mắt anh trong gương. “Anh nghĩ vậy ư?” cậu lầm bầm, xoay người lại lần cuối để chắc chắn hơn. “Nó có hơi chật một chút ở phía sau.”

Hansol dừng lại, như thể đang cân nhắc kĩ từng từ ngữ trong đầu anh.

“Gì vậy?” Seungkwan hối thúc, bắt đầu nhăn mặt. “Họ có chiếc quần rộng hơn đúng không? Tôi có thể thử lại chúng lần nữa chứ? Anh chỉ cần nói vậy thôi, anh biết mà.”

“Không phải.” Hansol nói nhẹ nhàng. “Tôi chỉ đang nghĩ nên nói như nào để cậu biết cậu có cặp mông với đôi chân tuyệt vời nhất tôi từng thấy, mà không nghe kiểu ghê quá hay gì đó. Nó vừa vặn một cách hoàn hảo.” Anh cười lên, trông có chút hối hận. “Xin lỗi nhé. Cậu nên lấy nó. Chỉ cần...thay nó ra trước khi tôi nói chuyện nghe có vẻ giống một tên biến thái hơn, được chứ?” Xoay người, anh vội vàng tìm đường ra khỏi phòng thử đồ.

Seungkwan nhìn chăm chăm theo bóng lưng anh, hơi bối rối, có chút vui vui và cả tò mò nữa. Cậu chưa từng là một cậu trai gay tự tin trong bất cứ nhánh viễn cảnh nào cậu từng tưởng tượng, nhưng có điều gì đó về việc Chwe Hansol khen ngợi mông của cậu để lại chút hứng thú thấp thoáng lớn dần phía bụng dưới; ánh nhìn chân thật và khao khát trong mắt chàng trai khiến cậu tự hỏi họ trông có đẹp đôi hay không khi đi cùng nhau. Cậu chưa từng bỏ qua được việc Hansol quyến rũ đến cỡ nào, thực sự quá khó để không để ý khi trông anh đẹp như một bức tượng được khắc nên, và có lẽ…

Lắc đầu xua đi những suy nghĩ kia, cậu lại tập trung vào việc thay đồ, gấp gọn chiếc quần được chọn vắt qua cánh tay, sẵn sàng bước ra bên ngoài.

Chiều hôm đó, sau khi cầm được hai bộ đồ cưỡi ngựa, vài cái quần legging giữ nhiệt mà người phụ nữ giới thiệu, và cả chiếc áo khoác lông nhiều lông nhất trong cuộc đời cậu, Seungkwan lặng lẽ ngắm góc mặt nghiêng của Hansol khi anh lái xe đưa hai người về, cười đến độ có cả lúm đồng tiền.

Có lẽ...có lẽ thôi, kỳ nghỉ sẽ còn tuyệt vời hơn cả những gì cậu từng nghĩ.

_______________________________________________

Buổi chiều trôi nhanh cùng việc quản lý dữ liệu và sắp xếp lịch hẹn, đến tận khi Seungkwan cảm thấy mắt có chút lác luôn rồi. Thay vì làm tiếp, cậu chầm chậm đi tìm phòng học nơi Jihoon từng tả là chỗ ngủ xế chiều tuyệt vời nhất, chính là cuộn tròn người trên chiếc trường kỷ trước lò sưởi, và cậu hoàn toàn mãn nguyện khi có kèm theo cuốn sách về việc quản lý hộ gia đình của trang viên Gunsloe. Thế rồi cánh cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra làm cậu tỉnh từ giấc ngủ mới được phân nửa khi đọc về cách cân chỉnh tiền lương cho người hầu vào thế kỷ XIX, ngước lên nhìn Hansol bước vào phòng với một cái cốc nghi ngút khói cùng một cái túi lớn.

“Ngồi dậy thôi nào,” Hansol lầm bầm. “Cậu đang đọc gì thế?”

Seungkwan để quyển sách xuống, cầm lấy cái cốc bự chảng, lông mày nhướn lên vì mùi thơm ngậy của socola nóng. “Quản lý hộ gia đình,” cậu nói nhỏ khi ngậm vào miệng cốc, chân co lên một chút. Ngay sau đó, Hansol để chân cậu duỗi thẳng qua đùi anh, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu nói mềm nhẹ. “Mùi của nó thơm quá, nhưng anh không cần mang đồ uống đến hay bế tôi đi nữa đâu. Tôi quen tự mình làm mọi thứ rồi.”

Hansol nhún vai. “Tôi thích làm như vậy mà,” anh nói, tay cẩn thận để trên bắp chân Seungkwan. “Không có nhiều việc tôi phải làm cho lắm quanh nơi này, còn cậu thì cứ im ắng như một chú chuột nhỏ ấy, lúc nào cũng vậy.” Anh hơi dừng lại. “Tôi muốn xin lỗi vì đã cư xử hơi biến thái lúc ở cửa hàng trước đó. Tôi được nuôi dạy với cách xử sự tốt hơn thế. Tôi thậm chí không… ý tôi là, hẳn là mấy chuyện đó kỳ cục lắm, khi có đàn ông khen mông cậu như thế.”

Seungkwan hạ cốc socola nóng xuống, để phía trên bụng. “Tôi không để tâm quá nhiều đâu,” cậu thừa nhận. “Nó không kỳ cục. Ý tôi là anh Soonyoung từng nói mấy thứ kiểu như vậy rồi.”

“Anh Soonyoung chỉ nên khen mông của chính chồng anh ấy thôi và né xa việc bình luận về mông của những cậu trai khác.” Hansol lầm bầm khàn khàn trong cổ họng. “Nhưng tôi đã mang một thứ đến cho cậu để xin lỗi này. Nhắm mắt lại đi.”

Cảm giác thích thú lấn át sự ngại ngùng, Seungkwan để cái cốc sang một bên và nhắm mắt lại. “Anh không cần phải mang gì cho tôi đâu, anh Hansol, tôi… oh.” Một thứ gì đó mềm mềm được đẩy nhẹ đến bên môi cậu sau lớp giấy bìa nhăn nheo, thứ gì đó có mùi như cam và socola. Cậu mở miệng lớn hơn, ngâm nga khi mùi vị tiếp xúc nơi đầu lưỡi, thêm cả cái chạm môi nhanh nhất từng có khi Hansol miết ngón cái phủi đi vụn socola.

Ngón chân cậu cong lên, socola ngon quá: socola đen bọc quanh cam vừa đắng vừa ngọt, rồi vị gì đó như rượu bung tỏa nhanh chóng chiếm trọn vẹn khuôn miệng cậu, khơi dậy tất cả các giác quan.

“Lời xin lỗi đó.” Hansol nói dịu dàng, có chút hài lòng.

Mấy giây sau, anh lại đút cho cậu một viên, rồi thêm một viên nữa, tới khi Seungkwan vui vẻ đến quắn quéo.

“Mhm, anh Hansol,” cậu thì thầm, liếm môi. “Tôi thích lời xin lỗi của anh lắm.” Cậu mở mắt lười biếng, mí mắt khép nửa, nhìn anh qua lớp lông mi dày. “Cứ tự nhiên nếu anh muốn làm vậy thêm lần nữa.”

Hansol cười nhẹ. “Tôi luôn là lời xin lỗi tuyệt nhất mà,” anh trêu đùa. “Nhưng tôi vẫn cần xin lỗi bàn chân cậu nữa đấy.”

Seungkwan thả đầu tựa vào tay vịn của chiếc trường kỷ, bật ra tiếng cười khúc khích. “Anh sẽ cho bàn chân tôi ăn socola luôn hở?” Cậu cười lớn. “Phí đồ ngon lắm đó.”

Hansol để túi giấy của cửa hàng socola sang một bên, nhấc chân cậu lên, chậm chậm kéo tất cậu ra rồi đẩy chiếc quần legging cao đến đầu gối Seungkwan. “Không hẳn, chỉ là chút dầu xoa bóp thôi. Mùi của nó sẽ không dễ chịu gì cho cam, nhưng nó sẽ có tác dụng.” Sau đó, anh đổ thứ từ trong một cái chai không có nhãn vào lòng bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng xoa vào ngón chân bị bầm tím.

Seungkwan nén lại cơn giật mình khiến cậu suýt chút nữa thất thố. Không rõ là dầu thoa bóp loại gì, mùi bạc hà của nó rất mạnh, có chút giống mấy loại thuốc thoa vết thương; ngón chân cậu cong lên trước cử động nhẹ nhàng của anh, kèm theo đó là hơi nóng một lần nữa tỏa ra như một hố lửa lớn trong bụng cậu. Cậu lén nhìn qua mí mắt rủ khi Hansol massage dầu xoa bóp cẩn trọng quanh ngón chân bị bầm nhưng lại miết chặt qua gót và mu bàn chân. Bàn tay anh rất khỏe, đến độ Seungkwan còn mơ màng tưởng tượng ra việc cảm nhận nó ở một vị trí khác. “Wow,” cậu trầy trật thoát ra khỏi viễn cảnh kia, giọng đã khàn hẳn đi. “Anh nói đúng, anh giỏi trong việc xin lỗi thật đấy.”

“Nói với cậu rồi mà,” Hansol nói, liếc sang bên cạnh cậu. “Cái này sẽ giúp hỗ trợ tuần hoàn máu.”

_Nó đã và đang giúp luôn rồi_ , Seungkwan nghĩ thầm, hai má nóng rực. Nó chắc chắn đã làm máu trong người cậu chảy hướng về giữa hai chân cậu và giữ yên ở đó, hừng hực và nặng nề hơn bao giờ hết; cậu gần như đã oằn mình giữa cảm giác đó nhưng lại cố cắn môi kiềm lại, nếm được tàn dư đậm men say của socola.

Tay Hansol xoa từng nhịp chắc chắn lên bắp chân cậu, cả vào khúc gập nhạy cảm sau đầu gối, từng ngón tay lần lượt lướt qua ống chân, cuối cùng kéo thẳng chân cậu rồi đẩy nó co về phía vai cậu để nghỉ ngơi một chút. “Giữ nó ở đấy nhé.” anh yêu cầu, với tay đến chân còn lại của Seungkwan.

Seungkwan lại cắn môi khi chu trình massage tuyệt vời ấy lặp lại, cơ thể như khao khát những cái chạm kia. Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi có ai nuông chiều cậu đến thế; việc học hành ở trường đại học đã chiếm quá nhiều thời gian để dành cho mấy trò tán tỉnh, tất cả nhắc cậu nhớ về nỗi ham muốn da chạm da từ lâu vốn chìm sâu trong cậu. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu nói nhỏ xíu, hơi ngại ngùng. “Cảm giác như ở trên thiên đường ấy.” Kích thích đánh càng lúc càng mạnh vào bụng dưới Seungkwan, đến nỗi khiến cậu tự hỏi Hansol có biết anh đang làm gì với cậu không, hoặc tỉ như cậu có thu hút anh như vậy không…

“...Cậu Seungkwan?” Giọng Hansol vang lên ở rất gần. “Cậu có nghe tôi nói không?”

Seungkwan chớp mắt tỉnh lại từ giấc mơ hạnh phúc và hấp dẫn cậu vừa chìm đắm. “Ah...xin lỗi, tôi không? Và cứ gọi tôi là Seungkwan thôi, anh Hansol, trông chúng ta có vẻ bằng tuổi. Anh vừa nói gì cơ?”

Nụ cười của Hansol cong thêm vài độ, ánh mắt ấm áp ánh lên thích thú. “Tôi đã hỏi là cậu có muốn tôi xoa thứ này lên cả đùi không? Nó khá tốt cho việc làm tan vết bầm đấy.”

Seungkwan nuốt nước bọt, tự hỏi bản thân có dám hay không…

_Ôi chết tiệt_ , một phần trong tâm trí cậu lên tiếng. _Một chàng trai siêu hot sẵn lòng massage cho mày đấy. Cứ đồng ý đi đồ ngốc này._

Lại cắn môi lần nữa, cậu gật đầu ngượng ngùng.

Hansol để cậu nghiêng về phía chân không bị thương thật nhẹ nhàng, đặt chân cậu yên trên đùi anh lần nữa, vươn tới bên dưới áo len mềm kéo chiếc quần legging giữ nhiệt xuống. Những ngón tay anh chẳng hề thô lỗ mà lại có phần giống như đang năn nỉ, chờ cậu nhấc hông lên mới kéo chiếc legging xuống đầu gối cậu. Nhìn vào vết bầm dài lần nữa anh lại nhăn mặt, lắc đầu. “Làn da cậu mong manh quá.” anh lẩm bẩm dịu dàng, nhỏ một đường mỏng dầu xoa bóp lên vết thương dài màu đỏ tía. “Tôi thực lòng rất xin lỗi, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan cố nắm chiếc áo len để giấu đi sự kích thích lớn dần trong cậu, nhưng kế hoạch bị ép đổ bể vì Hansol đã kéo nó lên và để yên trên eo. “Anh không làm gì sai cả.” cậu kiên quyết nói, chợt hơi thở gấp gáp dồn lên cổ họng khi bàn tay lớn của Hansol giữ phía ngoài đùi cậu. Từng cái chạm của anh rất nhẹ nhàng khi anh trải rộng lớp dầu, nhưng lại mạnh mẽ khi anh bắt đầu xoa bóp nó. Tâm trí Seungkwan như bị thả trôi, một nửa với sự thỏa mãn, một nửa với hương dược liệu pha bạc hà trong dầu xoa. Nó hơi nhói lên một chút, thậm chí chân của cậu còn đau khi Hansol nhấn vào đó, nhưng cảm giác vẫn quá tuyệt đến độ lớp phòng thủ của cậu dần run rẩy yếu ớt.

Và chúng đã sụp đổ khi Hansol đẩy quần lót của cậu lên hông thật cẩn thận để chạm đến lớp bầm tím bên dưới; từng ngón tay anh trêu đùa và nhấn liên tục vào lớp da nhạy cảm, thi thoảng lại như đi lạc qua bờ mông cậu rồi biến đi mất. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại, đến khi tất cả các giác quan của cậu khiêu vũ trong khoái lạc, cậu nhắm mắt, tay khao khát cuộn lại trên chiếc áo len bị gấp lên, nhỏ giọng rên rỉ.

Những ngón tay anh hơi giật lại khi nghe thấy tiếng rên, nhưng rồi lại tiếp tục, đi thành những vòng tròn nhỏ. Khi thì chúng rung lên ở một bên cánh mông, khi thì chìm sâu trong đường ngăn cách giữa háng và đùi non, đến tận lúc Seungkwan muốn uốn cong người, quằn quại và van xin nhận được nhiều hơn nữa. Tiếng rên của cậu càng lúc càng mềm mại, còn tràn ngập ham muốn; cậu có thể tưởng tượng chút nhói của dầu xoa ở những nơi khác trên người cậu, muốn những ngón tay kia vẽ lại từng đường cong của cậu.

“Seungkwan,” giọng Hansol dịu dàng, ngón tay anh đã dừng lại.

“Mhm?” cậu rên lên, giọng mờ đi bởi khoái cảm, đến độ cậu có thể nằm dài ra đó ước ao thêm chút vui thú nữa.

“Mở miệng em ra nào.” mệnh lệnh được đưa tới.

Nghiêng đầu, Seungkwan tách hai cánh môi mà chẳng phàn nàn điều gì. Ngay khi nếm được vị socola, cậu lau những ngón tay Hansol bằng chính lưỡi mình, tìm kiếm vị ngọt mặn khi bàn tay khác đang giữ chặt hông cậu. Đến khi những ngón tay trượt ra ngoài, chúng đã bị mút đến ướt nhẹp, kéo theo sợi chỉ bạc ra từ môi dưới của cậu. Lơ mơ mở mắt để ngắm nhìn Hansol, cậu thích thú khi thấy ngọn lửa từ sự kích thích cháy lên trong đôi mắt vàng đã tối đi vài phần của anh. “Cảm ơn anh.” cậu lí nhí nhỏ nhẹ.

Cánh mũi của Hansol phập phồng thở mạnh nhưng anh lại chẳng vội vàng; thay vào đó anh chỉ kéo chiếc quần legging lên lại hông của Seungkwan, đỡ cậu ngồi thẳng dậy. “Nếu tôi biết em nguy hiểm đến thế này, tôi đã đến đúng giờ vào đêm đầu tiên rồi.”

Chân tay Seungkwan nặng trĩu và uể oải từ kích thích chưa tan hết, thêm cả hơi nóng từ lò lửa. Hơi nghiêng đầu, cậu mỉm cười với gò má ửng đỏ rồi uốn người thẳng lại. “Em không có nguy hiểm,” cậu lẩm bẩm, miệng bĩu môi xù lông với anh.

Hansol nén lại một tiếng khụt khịt, ngồi lùi về phía sau để Seungkwan có thể nghỉ ngơi thoải mái nhất. “Em nguy hiểm vì em đáng yêu quá đấy,” anh thì thầm khi nhìn chăm chăm vào ngọn lửa. “Tôi chẳng thể quyết định mình muốn giấu em vào túi cho an toàn hay hôn em đến khi em không thở nổi và đỏ bừng mặt vì tôi.”

Seungkwan cười khúc khích. “Anh xem em như làm bằng bông vậy.” cậu đùa. “Bộ anh thích mấy thứ đáng yêu dễ ôm như vậy hở Hansol?”

“Tôi luôn thích những thứ mềm mại dễ thương mà, nhưng em còn tốt hơn bất cứ món đồ bông nào trên đời này.,” Hansol nói. “Và đó cũng là lời sến rện nhất tôi từng nói, chắc phải tìm chỗ nào chui xuống trốn đi cho đỡ ngại. Mấy người anh đáng lẽ ra nên cảnh báo với tôi về em.”

Dù muốn bật cười to hết nấc, Seungkwan cố nén lại chỉ để lộ ra nụ cười mỉm. “Em hoàn toàn vô tội,” cậu chắc chắn.

“Tôi biết. Đó chính là vấn đề của tôi đấy.”

Chớp mắt tò mò xen lẫn chút ngại ngùng, Seungkwan tự kéo cậu lại gần để nhìn sâu vào mắt Hansol. “Một vấn đề á?”

Hansol cười lên ấm áp như ánh nắng. “Giống như câu chuyện Cô bé quàng khăn đỏ ấy,” anh dịu dàng nói. “Chỉ là, thay vì giết em, tôi muốn vồ lấy em vì lý do khác, và tôi không biết rằng liệu em có nguyện ý hay không. Cho dù thân thể em nói điều gì, tâm trí em cũng nên nói như vậy.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan nói nhẹ nhàng. “Em không phiền đâu?” Cậu nuốt khan, cảm nhận kích thích cuộn lên ấm sực trong bụng. “Chỉ là một cú vồ nhỏ xíu thôi mà?”

“Một cú vồ nhỏ xíu hở?” Hansol bật cười.

“Nhỏ xíu thôi,” Seungkwan kiên quyết, giơ ngón cái với ngón trỏ cách nhau một đoạn bé bé, cười ngại ngùng. “Nhỏ như này nha?”

Ngay giây tiếp theo Seungkwan kêu lên bất ngờ khi tay Hansol nhấc cậu dậy, tách đùi cậu ra để có thể ngồi hẳn hoi đối mặt với anh. Đùi Hansol rất lớn, còn tay anh thì giữ cậu ở đó, cậu hơi vặn vẹo để ngồi vững trên chân anh nhưng rồi cái nắm chặt của Hansol ép cậu ngồi yên. Chậm, rất chậm, Hansol đưa người về phía trước, và Seungkwan háo hức nghiêng đầu để môi họ tìm thấy nhau.

Nụ hôn ban đầu hoàn toàn nhẹ nhàng và trong sáng, chỉ là từ từ khám phá những cái chạm môi mềm mại, cho đến khi Seungkwan vịn tay vào vai Hansol, nhấn sâu nụ hôn thêm một chút.

Hansol hôn cậu đến lúc môi cậu sưng lên hệt như đang bĩu môi giận dỗi, thế rồi anh mút lấy một cánh môi nhấm nháp gặm cắn, khao khát từng đường cong trên đó. Đến khi Seungkwan rên lên mềm mại, anh cắn mạnh nó một lần, lại một lần nữa, rồi mới nhả tự do cho cánh môi kia. “Tuyệt đẹp.” anh nói dịu dàng khi liếc qua gương mặt đã đỏ bừng của Seungkwan, ánh nhìn nán lại trên môi cậu rồi mới nhìn lên mí mắt đã nặng trĩu. “Cho phép tôi hôn em hẳn hoi lần nữa nhé?”

Gật đầu ngốc nghếch, đầu óc bị xoay vòng vòng trong khoái cảm, Seungkwan lại tiến đến lần nữa.

Lần này nụ hôn trở nên chậm rãi và ướt át, lưỡi Hansol lướt qua môi dưới trước khi Seungkwan tự động mở miệng ra; lưỡi anh trượt vào nhẹ nhàng để trêu đùa lưỡi Seungkwan, vây giữ nó trong một khắc rồi Hansol nhấn nụ hôn sâu hơn. Anh chưa từng dừng cuộc tấn công bằng môi lưỡi lại, chỉ chiếm đóng miệng Seungkwan hệt như thể đó là quyền của riêng anh, nuốt hết những tiếng rên khát cầu thoát ra từ cậu.

Seungkwan không thể tin được một nụ hôn sâu có thể kịch tính đến thế; cậu cảm thấy bản thân bé nhỏ, trọn vẹn và hoàn toàn yếu ớt khi ngả về phía sau kiếm chút không khí. Nhưng cũng chẳng nghỉ ngơi được quá lâu, Hansol lại tiến đến hôn cậu lần nữa, lần này anh giữ lấy gáy cậu để độ nghiêng đầu được hoàn hảo nhất. Seungkwan chìm đắm trong ham muốn tuyệt vọng khi nụ hôn càng lâu hơn trước, miệng hoàn toàn đầu hàng trước môi Hansol. Anh mút lấy lưỡi cậu, dẫn bước như thể khiêu vũ cùng nó, thêm cả vị ngọt nhàn nhạt từ socola làm cậu rên rỉ cầu thêm nhiều hơn nữa.

Đầu cậu ngả ra sau khi Hansol tách khỏi nụ hôn, cổ nghiêng sang một bên đầy vẻ phục tùng khi cảm nhận được đôi môi lướt qua. Cơ thể cậu đột nhiên tỏa ra thứ năng lượng gai người, nhận thức nhanh nhạy lóe qua tâm trí, khi tay Hansol chuyển từ cổ cậu dọc theo xương sống rồi dừng lại ở cặp mông căng tròn tươi trẻ. Cậu thở gấp khi những ngón tay to khỏe bấu chặt vào đó, đùi và bụng quặn lại rồi nỉ non đẩy người về phía sau đầy đói khát.

“Chúa ơi,” Hansol thì thầm trong cổ họng, mút lấy dấu hôn cắn trên làn da nhợt nhạt. “Em không hề biết được những gì tôi muốn làm với em đâu.” anh nắm chặt tay, massage bờ mông tròn với những cái vuốt ve vừa mạnh mẽ vừa nhẹ nhàng. “Nhưng đến giờ cho bữa tối rồi, và em đã làm việc rất vất vả suốt ngày hôm nay.”

Seungkwan không thích thú gì khi bị dừng lại, nhưng tay Hansol lại đỡ cậu xuống khỏi đùi anh để tự đứng dậy trên chân cậu sau khoảnh khắc được âu yếm gần gũi. Đầu gối cậu lảo đảo và bụng vẫn còn cuộn lên ham muốn, nhưng sâu trong thâm tâm cậu biết như vậy là tốt nhất. Cho dù dục vọng đã dâng cao trong người cả hai, nhưng họ mới chỉ biết nhau có vài ngày. “Trêu đùa em,” cậu chu mỏ giận dỗi với đôi môi bị hôn đến sưng lên. “Anh cũng phải xin lỗi vì việc đó nữa.”

“Mhm, bằng cách nào?”

“Bế em lên giường một lần nữa vào tối nay?” cậu hỏi, có chút buồn bã.

Nụ cười của Hansol ngọt ngào khi anh đứng dậy, nhấn một nụ hôn vào trán Seungkwan. “Tôi hứa,” anh nói.

______________________________________________

Thời gian của Seungkwan trôi qua dễ dàng từ hôm này qua hôm khác suốt mấy ngày sau đó. Hansol có vẻ như nhận được rất nhiều niềm vui từ việc hỗ trợ cậu theo những cách nhỏ nhặt: có một tách cà phê được pha sẵn vào buổi sáng, và hầu hết những bữa ăn đều là ngồi trên đùi Hansol, cậu được đút từng miếng ăn nhỏ xen lẫn vài nụ hôn ngọt ngào. Anh luôn có trực giác riêng giúp anh hiểu được những khi Seungkwan muốn được ở một mình để làm việc và sẽ chỉ xuất hiện vào vài giờ sau đó, khi mà cậu cần một cốc nước đến muốn khô cổ. Có chút giống như pháp thuật vậy, thực sự, cách mà anh luôn đoán ra được mong muốn của cậu.

Những buổi sáng dài đằng đẵng làm việc chăm chỉ rồi đến những buổi chiều trôi qua chậm rãi khi khám phá ngôi nhà, Seungkwan có thể thành thực nói cậu chưa bao giờ hạnh phúc hơn thế trong đời. Dù cho mọi chuyện vẫn là quá sớm, cậu biết cậu đang rơi vào lưới tình với Chwe Hansol mỗi ngày nhiều thêm một chút, cổ vũ cậu thoát ra khỏi lớp vỏ bọc bảo vệ và nở rộ rực rỡ trong hạnh phúc, cảm thấy an toàn khi người kia cũng bị cậu thu hút, cũng đáp lại những xúc cảm nơi cậu.

Chưa đến một tuần sau đó, khi họ ở trong căn gác mái chứa đầy những món đồ mà cư dân của ngôi nhà đã cất giữ qua hàng thế kỉ, Seungkwan mới thực sự an tâm để mang ra chủ đề đã gây phiền lòng cho cậu từ lâu. “Hansol này,” cậu nói nhẹ nhàng khi đang ngồi trên một chiếc thùng cao, chân khẽ đung đưa. “Thứ lỗi cho em vì đã tò mò, nhưng… có phải anh cũng là kiểu giống anh Soonyoung không? Một… anh biết đó, giống như anh ấy ý?” Cậu nhìn Hansol khựng người lại khi anh đang đặt ra kế hoạch cho chuyến picnic ngẫu hứng của hai đứa, vội vàng trấn an anh. “Ý em là, không phải em phiền lòng việc anh có phải như vậy hay không, chỉ là em thắc mắc vì anh là một người bạn tốt với họ.”

“Một ma cà rồng ư? Tôi đúng là như vậy,” Hansol nói sau một khoảnh khắc ngắm nhìn cậu thật lâu. “Kiểu như vậy, tôi là một phần của chủng tộc anh ấy, nhưng thuộc một nhánh rộng hơn, đoán là em có thể hiểu như thế. Tôi là một kẻ máu lai, không thuần chủng như anh ấy.”

Seungkwan nghiêng đầu tò mò. “Ý anh là như nào cơ?”

“Bố của tôi bị nguyền rủa bởi một mụ phù thủy và phải sống với lốt sói vào ban ngày,” Hansol giải thích. “Ông ấy chỉ làm người vào ban đêm nhưng cha tôi vẫn chìm vào tình yêu với ông dù chuyện có là như vậy. Ông ấy đã có thể phá bỏ lời nguyền nhờ...sức mạnh của người kia, nhưng vẫn có một phần sức mạnh sói không gây hại lưu lại trong người ông ấy khi ông ấy có tôi. Tôi vẫn có răng nanh và những thứ khác nữa, nhưng tôi cũng có những đặc tính riêng. Tôi gần như không nhiều tuổi bằng anh Soonyoung, nhưng đặc tính sói bảo vệ tôi vào ban ngày, cho phép tôi giảm lượng máu cần uống xuống một lần một tuần.”

Seungkwan hít một hơi dài, chậm chạp ‘ohh’ lên, tò mò nhiều hơn là tin tưởng. “Khi anh Jihoon giải thích một vài thứ với em, em vẫn không muốn tin lời của anh ấy vào lần đầu tiên,” cậu từ từ giải thích. “Tất cả những cái về răng nanh và cuộc sống bất tử ấy. Trong một khoảnh khắc em đã tin rằng anh ấy đang yêu một xác chết…” Cậu dừng lại khi Hansol bật ra một tiếng cười vang vọng cả căn gác mái. “Dừng lại đi mà.” cậu chu mỏ. “Nó đâu có buồn cười đến vậy.”

“Nó có!” Hansol kiên quyết. “Anh Soonyoung sẽ xấu hổ với dỗi lắm nếu biết được.” Anh ngồi thẳng người dậy và bước đến hôn lên đôi môi chu ra của Seungkwan. “Đó có phải là lý do khiến em luôn thoải mái khi ở bên tôi không?”

Seungkwan để ánh nhìn rơi xuống họa tiết bản to được in trên áo phông dài tay của Hansol. “Em đoán vậy?” giọng cậu mềm mại. “Em tin cả hai người bọn họ. Họ sẽ chẳng để em ở cạnh một ai đó nguy hiểm bao giờ.” Nuốt nước bọt cái ực, cậu lại ngước lên lần nữa. “Có thể cho em xem chúng không?” cậu hỏi. “Răng nanh của anh ý. Có đúng là máu của các anh, ừm, gây ảnh hưởng lên con người không?”

Hansol gật đầu rồi há mồm rộng hơn một chút.

Seungkwan nhìn hai chiếc răng cửa hàm dưới dài và dày mọc lên từ lợi của anh, răng nanh thì được vót sắc đến độ nhọn của kim châm. Cậu gần như đã muốn chạm vào một chiếc, hoàn toàn bị say mê, thế rồi lại nuốt khan và lùi lại phía sau.”Wow,” cậu thoát ra khỏi mơ màng. “Vậy phần còn lại của anh thì giống người sói hở?”

Hansol đợi đến khi răng nanh của anh co lại mới vỗ nhẹ đùi Seungkwan, tay dựa lên chiếc thùng bên cạnh hai người rồi ngẫm nghĩ. “Tôi không thể biến hình,” cuối cùng cũng mở miệng. “Nhưng tôi có thể nhìn được trong bóng tối và đánh hơi rất tốt, thính giác của tôi cũng rất nhạy nữa.” Anh dựa lại gần, cọ mũi vào vết hôn tím đang phai dần từ khi anh đặt lên đó ba ngày trước. “Tôi luôn có thể ngửi thấy mùi của em,” anh nói dịu dàng, giọng trầm thấp. “Em có mùi tựa như sách cũ lẫn với trà mật ong, ấm áp và mềm mại,” anh thì thầm vào làn da cậu. “Đó là mùi hương tuyệt vời nhất, đến nỗi tôi muốn lăn mình trong mùi hương đó. Và thỉnh thoảng…”

“Thỉnh thoảng?” Seungkwan hỏi, cơ thể bùng lên hơi nóng; những cái hôn liếm nhỏ vụn quá tuyệt khiến ngón chân cậu cong lại.

“Thỉnh thoảng tôi có thể ngửi thấy em đã trở nên nóng bỏng như nào vì tôi.” Hansol tiếp tục, rải những nụ hôn lên cằm cậu. “Tôi có nghe thấy tiếng tim em đập như sấm rền, hay tiếng hơi thở em rượt đuổi trong cổ họng. Mùi hương của em thay đổi khi em bị kích thích, ngọt vị đào, và nó khiến tôi phát điên khi nghĩ đến việc miệng tôi nếm máu của em cũng có hương như vậy, rồi sẽ để em uống máu của tôi đến khi em trở nên hoang dại và khao khát.”

Seungkwan bật ra tiếng thút thít, kích thích dâng lên quá mạnh khiến cậu cảm giác bản thân bị giam trong giấc mơ giữa cơn sốt nào đó. “Chúa ơi,” cậu rên lên. “Và anh còn gọi em là nguy hiểm.”

Hansol mỉm cười trước làn da nơi cổ Seungkwan. “Em chính là như vậy mà,” anh kiên quyết. “Hầu hết mọi lúc em đều dịu dàng và đáng yêu, nhưng em cũng có thể rất hung dữ - em còn chẳng chần chừ đuổi đánh tôi ra khỏi nhà. Tôi thích sự đồng nhất đó.” Anh dừng lại. “Nó rất cuốn hút, nhưng em cũng rất thông minh nữa, và dễ tò mò. Tôi không thể chắc chắn được rằng làm thế nào em lại không có một người bạn trai trước đây.”

Chớp mắt, Seungkwan dựng thẳng người lùi lại. “Sao anh nói được như vậy?” cậu đòi hỏi lý do, có chút cảnh giác. “Em chưa có kể với anh về quá khứ của em, và anh Jihoon sẽ chẳng ba láp ba xàm bao giờ.”

“Tôi có thể ngửi được mùi đó,” Hansol thừa nhận. Một tay anh đang để yên trên bụng Seungkwan chuyển qua chỗ hông cậu. “Em có mùi sạch sẽ, ngọt ngào và cũng đã sẵn sàng, nhưng lại chưa bị ai lấy đi cả.”

Gò má Seungkwan xấu hổ đến phát phỏng, cậu đẩy Hansol lùi ra. “Đừng ngửi em nữa mà!” cậu rên rỉ, cảm nhận tai cũng nóng dần lên. “Anh không cần ngửi ra mấy loại chuyện kiểu đó.”

Hansol chỉ bật cười, nghiêng người lại gần để ôm lấy cậu, quả quyết như muốn khảm cậu vào lồng ngực. “Em hỏi trước mà,” anh nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng. “Đi thôi. Đi ăn nào. Em ăn ít như một chú chim ấy.”

Seungkwan, bĩu môi hờn dỗi, thế nhưng vẫn đi cùng anh, quyết định bằng lòng nguôi ngoai, tâm trạng cũng dần tốt lên vì đồ ăn.

_______________________________________________

Phải mất hai tuần để có thể dỡ hết những bức vẽ, tác phẩm nghệ thuật hay vũ khí mà Seungkwan đã đánh dấu cần được lau dọn khỏi ngôi nhà, cuối cùng cũng cầm giấy biên nhận được Hội đồng Bảo tồn Anh Quốc đóng dấu, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Đã là gần Giáng Sinh và thật may hai người đã hoàn thành công việc kịp lúc; từ giờ đến hết năm những vật phẩm kia sẽ được giữ lại, làm sạch và sửa chữa tất cả những gì cần thiết. Đơn vị trúng thầu việc khôi phục ngôi nhà sẽ đến vào cuối tháng Một, để lại cho cậu cả một tháng trời rảnh rỗi thời gian cho bản thân mình.

Cậu đẩy xe kéo vòng quanh ngôi nhà, kiểm tra xem những người làm vườn đã kịp đóng cửa khu vườn cho mùa đông chưa, chuyển những chậu cây bụi vào nơi được che chắn và bọc chúng trong đồ bọc chuyên dụng từ nhựa để không bị di dịch đổ mất. Bụi hoa hồng mà anh Soonyoung trồng thành hẳn một khoảng vườn cho anh Jihoon khoảng một năm trước từng trông như thể đã ở mức hư hại nặng nhất - giờ đây nhìn như những cây hoa nhựa tí hon, bao bên trên bởi lớp phủ dày và bọc quanh thân cây để giữ thân được ấm. Xung quanh cậu đều như đang bước vào trạng thái ngủ đông. Buồn cười là cậu cũng chẳng khác gì chúng, chỉ muốn chạy biến vào trang viên ấm áp, suốt mùa đông ở trong đó không ra ngoài nữa.

Xa xa vọng lại tiếng như sói hú, cậu nghe thấy một tiếng hét và ngẩng lên, Hansol đang vẫy tay với cậu từ sâu trong khu rừng sau lưng trang viên. Cậu vẫy lại với anh, mỉm cười bước nhanh đến chỗ anh. Hansol chạy về phía cậu nhanh hơn hẳn thế, cuối cùng cả hai gặp nhau ở thảm cỏ, Seungkwan la lên bất ngờ và vui vẻ khi bị ôm chầm lấy và đẩy xuống nền tuyết. Cậu không bị đập người quá mạnh, tay Hansol đã đỡ lấy cậu rồi, thế nhưng vẫn hơi choáng váng khi người cao hơn đè cậu xuống dụi dụi hệt như cún con. “Ooof,” cậu nhích ra, tay đeo găng vỗ vỗ vai Hansol. “Anh đã kiểm tra khu đằng sau đó chưa?”

“Mhm,” Hansol lầm bầm, lắc lắc cho tuyết rơi khỏi tóc, rồi vùi mũi với mặt vào cổ họng mỏng manh của Seungkwan. “Mọi thứ vẫn ở nguyên như vậy thôi. Tôi sẽ mang ít đồ ăn thừa ra đó lại lần nữa vào ngày mai, có mấy bầy thú đói ở đó, nhặt quả dại cũng không được nhiều vào mùa này.”

Seungkwan cười khúc khích khi cổ họng đột nhiên rét cóng. Chân cậu tách ra hết cỡ để Hansol len vào, cũng là để nguồn nhiệt tự nhiên này sưởi ấm chính cậu; chỗ quần jeans của cậu đã đủ ấm rồi nhưng tuyết dưới lưng đã làm lấm lem hết cả. “Cậu bé ngoan,” cậu thì thầm, cảm nhận Hansol đang cười nơi cổ cậu. Hơi ngước lên khi thấy bàn tay chạm lướt qua vầng trán, cậu mỉm cười nhìn bầu trời đang tối dần. “Tuyết lại rơi nữa rồi.” giọng cậu nhỏ xíu, tay vòng thật chặt qua thân hình rắn chắc của Hansol

“Mhm,” Hansol ngẩng lên lần nữa, nghe có vẻ như đang say rượu. “Một chút nữa thôi mà.”

Thời gian như ngừng lại với Seungkwan, ngay giữa bãi cỏ bao phủ trong tuyết. Những cái hôn nhỏ vụn và làn da Hansol dụi vào cổ khiến cậu co người, tim mềm ra vì ấm áp; cậu còn chẳng có mong muốn di chuyển khỏi nơi đó, dù cho những bông tuyết bắt đầu rơi dày và nhanh hơn.

Rất rất lâu sau đó - cậu không rõ là bao lâu - cậu tỉnh lại khi Hansol xuống khỏi người cậu và nâng cậu dậy khỏi nền đất ẩm ướt. Bật cười khi Hansol tặc lưỡi nhìn áo gió của cậu ướt nhẹp; và giờ lại đến lượt cậu rúc mặt vào cổ Hansol. Cả quãng đường trôi qua nhẹ như tuyết rơi suốt lúc cậu được bế vào trong nhà rồi lại lên tầng. Hai người đi vào phòng cậu, Hansol dừng lại một lúc để đốt lại lửa trong lò rồi bế cậu vào phòng tắm.

“Tắm thôi.” Hansol nói, anh đặt cậu xuống tấm thảm dày rồi mở vòi nước. Seungkwan khẽ rùng mình vì thiếu mất hơi ấm từ anh, nhìn bồn tắm được xả đầy một nửa là nước nóng và anh bắt đầu đổ tinh dầu vào: mùi giống bánh mới nướng xen với hương hoa nhài, có chút nồng hơn long diên hương, còn có mùi mật ong và mùi nắng.

Hansol mỉm cười với cậu, tháo chiếc áo khoác bên ngoài. Seungkwan chỉ im lặng, thoải mái nghe Hansol gọi tên cậu mãi, quần áo được nhẹ nhàng lột bỏ. Bàn tay lớn đi qua vai rồi eo, dọc theo đùi cho đến khi da thịt cậu lộ ra ửng đỏ hồng hào, hoàn toàn trần trụi. Không khí thân mật khiến não Seungkwan đình công trong một khoảnh khắc. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ở trần như vậy trước mặt một ai đó không phải gia đình; nhưng cái cách mí mắt Hansol hơi cụp xuống che đi đôi mắt màu hổ phách đang sáng lên rực rỡ đủ để cậu biết anh thích cái anh đang nhìn thấy.

“Em chính là sự hoàn hảo đấy.” Hansol nói chầm chậm, tay lướt qua xương sườn của Seungkwan. “Vì Chúa, Kwan, em quá hoàn mỹ khiến tôi còn không thể nghĩ mình được phép chạm vào em như vậy.”

“Anh được làm vậy mà.” Seungkwan kiên định mà dịu dàng. “Được nhìn... và được chạm vào, làm bất cứ thứ gì anh muốn.” Cậu khẽ dừng lời. “Tắm với em chứ?”

Hansol giữ một nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi, bế cậu đặt vào bồn tắm, một tay dịu dàng chạm vào vết bầm đã gần tan hết trên hông cậu rồi mới bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Seungkwan ngơ người ngắm, hoàn toàn bị mê hoặc. Cậu biết thân người Hansol rất đồ sộ bên dưới lớp quần áo, thậm chí đã cảm nhận trực tiếp khi hai đứa đùa nghịch đủ trò, thế nhưng được nhìn tận mắt mọi thứ, tròng mắt cậu không kiềm được mở lớn trước những thớ cơ rắn chắc đang lộ ra kia.

Bụng anh đều là cơ bắp cuộn lại, da thịt rắn rỏi trải dài khi anh cởi chiếc áo len lộ tiếp bờ vai rộng, cẳng tay căng lên những thớ thịt, còn thêm cả xương quai xanh tinh xảo. Hông của anh hiện ra khi anh kéo cả quần jeans lẫn quần lót ra cùng một lúc, thậm chí còn săn chắc hơn Seungkwan, đùi dày những cuộn cơ và bắp chân chắc khỏe. Đời sống hoạt động ngoài trời nhiều là điều dễ dàng nhận thấy thông qua làn da vàng đồng rám nắng, khiến Seungkwan tự hỏi rằng liệu có phải anh đã chạy khắp nơi với bộ dạng khỏa thân để thỏa mãn con sói bên trong anh không. Nhưng nổi bật hơn cả, dù vẫn còn chưa đứng thẳng, là dương vật của Hansol, lớn và dài ngay trong trạng thái mềm như vậy.

Nuốt khan, Seungkwan cố nhìn đi nơi khác, nhưng không thể kiểm soát nổi chính bản thân mình. Cậu chưa từng thấy không hài lòng với kích cỡ của bản thân, cảm thấy chính mình còn có chút lớn hơn bình thường, thế nhưng nhớ lại khi anh Jihoon nói bóng gió về cái của Soonyoung, gì nhỉ, à, kích thước mới khiến có nhiều cảm giác hơn. “Wow,” cậu tỉnh ra, miệng đột nhiên ứa đầy nước miếng khiến cậu lại phải nuốt xuống lần nữa. “Xem ai mới là người định khoe thân đi tắm này.” cậu lẩm bẩm khi Hansol bước lên phía trước để trèo ra sau lưng cậu.

Hansol cười khi anh ngồi ở tư thế thoải mái nhất, rồi kéo Seungkwan ngả vào vòng tay anh. “Là tôi được nuôi nấng tốt thôi.” anh thì thầm, nghe còn có chút tự mãn. “Thoải mái không?”

Tâm trí bay sạch khi nghĩ đến việc thứ đó của anh có thể còn lớn hơn nữa, Seungkwan chỉ có thể ngốc nghếch gật đầu. Giữa hai người là mực nước đủ cao để cằm cậu chạm vào mặt nước ấm. Tay chân cậu trôi nổi trong nước, một ngón chân nhấn vào vòi nước đối diện để giữ ở yên một chỗ. “Anh hẳn là sai rồi.” cậu nói khẽ. “Em không đẹp. Anh mới như vậy. Tựa như một bức tượng Hy Lạp - người Hy Lạp có lẽ còn muốn dạy giải phẫu trên thân thể anh đấy.”

“Nhưng cái đó của tôi sẽ không nằm vừa sau một chiếc lá sung đâu.” Hansol trêu đùa khi anh xoa bàn tay dọc theo cánh tay Seungkwan để thoa tinh dầu lên đó, ngón tay còn nấn ná trong giây lát. Anh bật cười khi Seungkwan khịt mũi. “Tôi biết em đang đảo mắt đấy.” anh cong môi, đưa những ngón tay không an phận kia nâng cằm Seungkwan nghiêng sang một bên để hôn cậu. “Tốt hơn rồi chứ?” anh thì thầm giữa nụ hôn. “Tôi không muốn bé con của tôi cảm lạnh đâu.”

Seungkwan mỉm cười khi hôn anh, hoàn toàn bị cảm động bởi tông giọng ấm áp và săn sóc của Hansol. “Em sẽ không như vậy đâu.” cậu hứa trang trọng. “Và đúng, em vừa đảo mắt vì anh chê mấy nhà điêu khắc em thích.”

“Kwan,” Hansol lầm bầm, kéo người về phía sau để nhìn cậu. “Em có… tôi không sốt sắng đến độ nghĩ em sẽ ốm thật, nhưng em quá mong manh và tôi có chút lo sợ bản thân sẽ làm đau em. Em có muốn nếm một chút máu của tôi chứ?”

“Mhm,” Seungkwan ngâm nga. “Cuối cùng anh cũng để em thử nó rồi hả?”

Hansol thả tay ra khỏi cậu thay cho câu trả lời, mở miệng và đặt ngón tay trỏ dưới chiếc răng nanh sắc như dao cạo. Một chút máu trào lên, chỉ nhiều hơn một giọt nước một chút.

Seungkwan ngắm nhìn, bị mê hoặc bởi màu đỏ đậm như ngọc ruby. Cẩn thận - tâm trí cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoải mái về việc nếm bất cứ loại máu nào, dù vậy nhưng cái này lại là trường hợp khác - Seungkwan hé mở đôi môi và đưa lưỡi ra, để Hansol thả giọt máu rơi vào đó.

Vào giây phúc tiếp sau, đầu cậu nổ tung vì vị ngậy tuyệt vời trên đầu lưỡi. Tất cả mùi vị đều khiến những thụ thể trong từng tế bào kêu gào với cậu về vị mặn lẫn ngọt, thơm ngậy mà chúng đang chìm đắm trong đó; Seungkwan dựa về phía anh mút mạnh lấy ngón trỏ của Hansol, tha thiết thêm hương vị hoang dại kia. Cậu cứ giữ như vậy, chăm sóc vết thương trên ngón tay anh, cho đến khi Hansol rút tay lại không để cậu toại nguyện. Ngay khi cậu nỉ non như tiếng mèo kêu khát cầu nhiều hơn nữa; Hansol đưa lưỡi vào sâu trong khuôn miệng cậu, hôn liếm hết những gì còn sót lại. Mùi vị ấy đột nhiên nhiều hơn hẳn lúc trước, vô cùng hào phóng, biến nụ hôn trở nên ướt át, càng nhiều càng ít hơn bao giờ hết.

Seungkwan để cho Hansol xâm chiếm khuôn miệng cậu đến khi giật người lại để kiếm hớp không khí, gò má ửng đỏ và lồng ngực phập phồng lên xuống để thở. “Hansol,” cậu thì thầm, cảm thấy có chút run rẩy khi làn nước ve vuốt da cậu. “Ôi Chúa ơi, làm như vậy một lần nữa đi.”

Hansol lại hôn cậu lần nữa, rồi lại lần nữa, đút cho cậu từng chút máu với mỗi cái hôn đến khi cơ thể cậu có sức sống trở lại và nhạy cảm đến đáng kinh ngạc. Chỉ một bàn tay lướt qua tấm lưng cũng đủ khiến cậu thút thít cuộn người vì khoái cảm ngọt ngào; Hansol nhằm đúng lúc đó tiến đến dịu dàng nhấm nháp một núm vú bé nhỏ với hàm răng của anh khiến cậu thét lên vì sung sướng.

Seungkwan chẳng còn quan tâm liệu nước có tràn ra khỏi bồn hay không. Thay vào đó là kích thích và cuồng loạn, cậu xoay người trên đùi của Hansol đến khi có thể kẹp chân quanh hông anh, hai thứ cương cứng kia cọ vào nhau. “Nữa,” cậu thở gấp trước khuôn miệng của Hansol. “Xin anh, nữa được không?”

Hansol vỗ về nhẹ nhàng để làm dịu cậu khỏi vực sâu đang cố níu lấy, tay giữ chặt lấy hông cậu dừng khoái cảm như sóng triều cọ vào nhau lại. “Không được,” anh nói. “Xin lỗi em, Kwan, nhiêu đó là vừa đủ để an toàn rồi, thậm chí còn có chút nhiều cho cơ thể, em không thể dễ dàng tiếp nhận được. Chúng ta sẽ không muốn mạo hiểm có thêm một sự kết nối như trước đó đâu.”

Seungkwan dụi vào lồng ngực của Hansol, chu đôi môi sưng phồng vì hôn mà giận dỗi. “Ý anh là gì?” cậu lí nhí. “Nó nguy hiểm đến vậy sao?”

Ánh nhìn của Hansol hướng về phía cậu rất kiên định. “Một chút.” anh nói. “Nếu em uống nó quá nhiều, hoặc quá dài trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định, em sẽ đứng trước nguy cơ chính cơ thể em bị thay đổi. Em sẽ bắt đầu cảm thấy khỏe hơn và nhiều năng lượng hơn nữa, cũng sẽ cảm thấy rất tuyệt vời lúc làm tình, nhưng vẫn có cả những khuyết điểm, em hiểu chứ? Em sẽ không muốn trở thành giống một trong số chúng tôi, chỉ đến khi em có đủ thời gian để suy nghĩ cho kỹ. Đó sẽ là một bước tiến rất lớn.”

Tò mò - cái này còn nhiều hơn những gì Jihoon nói với cậu - Seungkwan nghiêng đầu. “Ý anh là sao? Nhạy cảm với mặt trời và mấy thứ kiểu vậy hở? Ác cảm với tỏi nữa?” cậu đùa.

Hansol đảo mắt. “Đây có phải mấy tiểu thuyết lãng mạn về ma cà rồng đâu,” anh lẩm bẩm. “Không giống, em nghe này.” Anh nhíu mày khi Seungkwan lắc qua lắc lại trêu đùa, đưa tay nắm chặt lấy mông cậu, lòng bàn tay rộng bao lấy khối thịt tròn tươi tốt, giữ cậu ngồi yên như vậy. “Tôi sẽ có thể cảm thấy cái em đang cảm nhận như một thiết bị đo vậy, tâm trí chúng ta ngày càng được liên kết bền chặt với nhau. Đó chính là cách anh Soonyoung biết được anh Jihoon muốn gì, rằng anh ấy có đang vui hay cần đồ ăn, rằng anh ấy có đang buồn hay cần được ôm ấp. Nó…” anh nuốt lại lời đang nói.

Seungkwan chùng người xuống, bị cuốn vào sự tĩnh lặng bởi cái cách mông cậu được massage chậm rãi, không từ bỏ việc nhấn sâu khoảng cách với tay anh. “Vâng?” cậu hỏi.

“Nó có thể khiến em mang thai.” Hansol nói thẳng thừng. “Như anh Jihoon vậy.”

Shock tận óc bởi tin anh vừa nói, Seungkwan đơ người. “Cái gì cơ?” cậu tỉnh táo hẳn, giọng như nghẹt trong cổ họng. “Anh ấy có…” Cậu nhớ lại từng chút vụn vặt cậu nhìn ra vào mấy ngày đầu tiên: cái cách mà Jihoon đột nhiên sáng bừng, tỏa ra hào quang khỏe mạnh, cái cách Soonyoung giữ anh ấy còn hơn cả giữ kính sợ vỡ. Cái cách mà anh ấy có chút nặng hơn bình thường, vốn cậu chỉ nghĩ hoàn toàn do cơ bắp. “Anh ấy có thai ư?” cuối cùng cậu cũng hỏi. “Thế quái nào mà chuyện đó có thể xảy ra được?”

Hansol thở dài, tay thả nhẹ ra một chút khi anh ngả người ra sau dịu dàng massage ngón cái quanh xương hông nhô lên của Seungkwan. “Máu giống như một vật trung chuyển vậy.” anh giải thích. “Nó thay đổi cơ thể con người để chịu được bọn tôi tốt hơn, và cũng có một số trường hợp đàn ông đã sinh con. Cha tôi, bố tôi và chú Seungcheol, chú Jeonghan đều rất bất ngờ, chỉ mất ba năm mà hai anh ấy đã đạt được sự tương thích đến cỡ vậy. Em họ Sophie sẽ có thể giải thích chi tiết hơn, nhưng nó hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra. Không phải ngay lập tức, em đừng lo lắng, nhưng em uống càng nhiều máu quá trình sẽ càng nhanh hoàn thiện hơn.” Anh hơi dừng lại. “Có lẽ em… có lẽ em sẽ muốn dừng hẳn việc uống máu lại?”

Tâm trí bị cuốn bay, phải mất một lúc lâu Seungkwan mới giữ được bản thân đủ bình tĩnh, lắc lắc đầu. “Không phải.” cậu nói nhẹ nhàng. “Không phải, nhưng cảm ơn anh đã ngăn em lại và giải thích cho em hiểu. Em vẫn chưa sẵn sàng với bất cứ thứ gì kiểu như vậy.”

Hansol mỉm cười với cậu đầy ấm áp. “Kể cả có là vì tương lai thế giới tôi cũng không muốn làm gì xúc phạm đến em và có thể mất em vì tước đi quyền lựa chọn em vốn có.” anh thì thầm. “Tôi thích em, Boo Seungkwan. Từ trí thông minh xuất sắc cho đến bờ mông đáng được tôn vinh ấy và cả bàn chân nhỏ xíu đáng kinh ngạc nữa của em nữa.”

Nỗi sợ lướt qua tim Seungkwan bỗng chuyển thẳng qua cảm giác đươc nuông chiều; Hansol trông vô hại và thật thà như vậy, sẵn sàng giải thích dù cho anh có vẻ sợ sự thật sẽ mang Seungkwan đi xa khỏi anh. “Em cũng thích anh.” cậu nhẹ nhàng thừa nhận, ngón tay nhấn lên vai Hansol khi cậu vươn người để hôn anh.

Hansol hôn lại đầy háo hức, vươn tay vòng quanh vòng eo gầy nhỏ của cậu. “Nhưng cũng có một điểm cộng khá lớn đấy.” anh bật cười, nhẹ lòng hơn hẳn. “Em sẽ có giấc mơ tuyệt vời nhất cuộc đời em vào đêm nay.”

Sau đó, khi đã lún sâu vào giường ấm áp và trần trụi, Seungkwan nghĩ lại băn khoăn về ý anh là gì, nhưng vì quá buồn ngủ nên cậu đã say giấc từ lâu trước khi đếm được đến mười. Cuộn mình thành một cục bông nhỏ, chỉ còn một nụ cười hài lòng trên khuôn mặt khi cậu thiếp đi.

__________________________________________

Có những bàn tay trên cơ thể cậu, lướt qua da thịt hững hờ, khơi dậy những đốm lửa tí xíu trong người. Da của cậu nhưng chẳng có cảm giác như nó là của cậu nữa; thay vào đó những bàn tay khiến xúc cảm nơi ấy tăng đến cực đại, truyền thẳng đến dương vật cậu. Từng cái vuốt ve, từng hơi thở khiến cậu cứng lên ngay lập tức. Bao quanh cậu là ấm áp, có lẽ còn nóng đến chảy mồ hôi, và dường như có thứ gì rất lớn đang tiến lại gần. Chủ nhân của đôi tay hững hờ kia, trí óc đang quay cuồng của cậu bật lên ý nghĩ như vậy; cậu dạo chơi trong những đụng chạm mát lạnh từ chúng, làm bất cứ động tác gì chúng muốn. Sau lưng cậu, bên người cậu, đằng trước của cậu, không ngừng vuốt ve khiến cậu khóc trong sung sướng đến vùi mình vào chiếc gối đang bị cậu nắm chặt lấy. Chủ nhân của đôi tay rất tàn nhẫn, trêu đùa cậu đến không chịu nổi trong khi cậu muốn những cái chạm mạnh mẽ hơn. Kể cả khi chúng bao lấy mông cậu cũng đã tốn cả trăm lần sờ qua trêu đùa cho đến khi dừng hẳn lại và chạm vào cậu đúng nghĩa.

Đôi bàn tay lớn tách hai cánh mông cậu ra, massage và vần vò da thịt căng đầy kia, rồi lại thả hai bên mông rơi tự do chạm vào nhau lắc lư một chút. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại, đến khi cậu cong người trên tấm ga trải giường, đến khi cậu nâng hông hướng về chủ nhân đôi tay khẩn cầu, nài nỉ và van xin nhiều nhất có thể. Những ngón tay bấu chặt vào đó lần nữa và kéo mở cậu ra một lần cuối; cậu ngay lập tức hét lên khi một chiếc lưỡi ướt át liếm lên vành mông. Trong giấc mơ mông cậu đã ướt bóng, nhỏ nước; chiếc lưỡi ăn cậu sạch sẽ từ trong ra ngoài với những cái liếm chậm rãi. Hai ngón cái chuyển đến lỗ nhỏ của cậu rồi ấn vào trong, khe hở run run mở ra một cách trơn tru, để người phía trên dùng lưỡi làm cậu đến sung sướng cực đại. Cậu kêu to, đầu óc bị xoay mòng mòng, tiếng khóc bị bóp nghẹt bởi khoái cảm, cảm giác như cơ thể đang đuổi theo cơn cực khoái tê người nào đó. Giờ đã có những ngón tay ở bên trong cậu, đẩy đưa thứ gì đó như dịch bôi trơn vào, ngay khi chúng chạm đến nơi sâu nhất, xoay vòng và ấn xuống, cậu đã phải ngẩng đầu kêu lên vì cực khoái. 

Giữa đâu đó khoảng một giây sau Seungkwan bừng tình khỏi giấc mộng, hét lên khi bắn ra nhiều hơn bất cứ lần nào trong đời. Nó là một mớ hỗn độn giữa hai đùi và cậu cảm thấy nóng rực, khêu gợi và hổ thẹn hơn bao giờ hết; cậu hơi do dự khi chạm xuống nơi đó, ngay lập tức dương vật cậu co rút, phun ra dòng chất lỏng trắng đục cuối cùng ra bàn tay.

Hai má đỏ rực lên vì xấu hổ nhưng lại quá tò mò; cậu nghiêng người sang một bên rồi cẩn thận chạm đến phía sau, nhấn một ngón tay vào giữa hai cánh mông. Cậu chưa từng thử chơi bản thân ở chỗ đó, chỉ làm ở phía trước mỗi lần trải qua một ngày quá nhiều áp lực. Giờ đây cảm nhận khe hở thắt chặt lại, rồi run rẩy mở ra dưới ngón tay, cậu để nó trượt vào trong, thả ra một tiếng rên dài và khàn đặc. Bên trong ấm áp và mềm mại, còn cực kỳ nhạy cảm, khoái cảm sau lần bắn vừa rồi khiến việc tách ra dễ dàng hơn một chút. Trong một phút giây cậu đã ước có ai đó liếm cậu ở phía sau như vậy, thực sự rất khó để đưa ngón tay cậu vào, và cậu cũng chẳng thể tìm ra điểm mà người đàn ông trong mơ đã ấn xuống.

Hoàn toàn kiệt sức, ruột vẫn vặn xoắn lên, Seungkwan rút ngón tay ra rồi đi vào phòng tắm. Nước tắm nóng giúp cậu thư giãn được đôi chút, đủ để làm chân tay bồn chồn của cậu an tĩnh lại. Đánh răng và làm sạch mọi thứ ở nơi đó, cậu bước ra xếp lại giường với khăn trải sạch, cuối cùng cũng mặc được quần áo. Mọi thứ bỗng trở nên quá nặng nề; da cậu nhạy cảm đến kỳ cục, mãi mới có thể mặc xong chiếc quần legging tập thể dục mềm và chiếc áo len lông dê cậu được tặng dịp sinh nhật nào đó. Màu đỏ mềm mại của nó khiến da cậu sáng lên, dù thực ra phân nửa hiệu ứng là do da ửng hồng sau chuyện vừa rồi, vẫn lưu lại y nguyên như vậy đến khi cậu bước ra khỏi phòng.

Cậu theo Hansol xuống phòng bếp, chỉ với một ánh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu mật ong như đang thấu hết tất cả ấy cũng khiến Seungkwan khẽ rít lên thống khổ. Tính xoay gót chân chạy trốn, thế nhưng cánh tay nào đó đã kịp bắt cậu lại trước khi có thể chạy, Hansol vùi mặt anh vào gáy cậu, chậm rãi hít vào. Cảm giác xấu hổ đến rùng mình chạy dọc xương sống Seungkwan khi anh làm như vậy, cậu thầm cầu nguyện rằng người kia sẽ không ngửi được ra cậu đã khêu gợi đến cỡ nào.

_Chúa ơi, anh ấy đã cảnh báo mình về giấc mơ, nhưng chuyện đó thì thật kỳ cục. Còn cái này… Vì Chúa, tay anh ấy chạm vào bên ngoài chiếc áo len là điều tuyệt vời nhất, mình thậm chí có thể cảm nhận bản thân cứng lên lần nữa…_

Hansol thì lại chẳng nói gì cả. Thay vào đó anh chỉ từ từ vuốt ve bên cạnh người và hông cậu khi tham lam nuốt lấy hương thơm ngọt ngào của Seungkwan. Lúc anh nói chuyện, giọng anh khô cứng và trầm hơn bình thường; tay anh cọ lên bụng Seungkwan ngoài lớp áo lông dê như thể anh biết kích thích vẫn còn khuấy động mạnh như sóng trào trong đó. “Chào buổi sáng, bé con. Em ngủ ngon chứ?”

Nếu không phải vì một cánh tay kia giữ cậu đứng vững, Seungkwan có lẽ đã sụp xuống rồi. Giọng nói nơi cổ khiến cậu rùng mình, chân tay cậu run rẩy, phát ra một tiếng khóc mềm nhẹ ngọt nị khi ngón tay anh với lên lần theo một núm vú đã bị khiêu khích đến đứng thẳng sau lớp áo len. “Em… em…”

“Hm?” Hansol thì thầm, chuyển qua hôn gặm một bên dái tai cậu. “Em nói gì cơ?”

Seungkwan cố nói thành tiếng, nhưng cậu gần như đánh mất hơi thở khi một bên đầu vú bị ngắt nhéo và kéo mạnh; như thể nó dẫn thẳng cảm giác ấy xuống dương vật cậu, khiến nó lại ngóc lên dù cho cậu chỉ vừa mới ra một lúc trước. “Giấc… giấc mơ,” cậu lắp bắp, cơ thể chùng xuống hoàn toàn quy phục. “Em ngủ rất ngon.”

Hansol bật cười nơi tai cậu, cũng dừng lại không trêu cậu nữa, anh chỉ đặt tay lên người và xoay cậu để cậu ngồi lên đảo bếp giữa phòng.

Mặt bàn đá hoa lạnh lẽo, nhất là khi Hansol thuần thục cởi chiếc quần legging ra khỏi cậu và đẩy áo len của cậu lên. Ngay giây sau đó Seungkwan như muốn co quắp người lại khi vị ma cà rồng này ngậm dương vật cậu vào miệng anh, nuốt nó xuống tận gốc nhẹ nhàng chỉ trong một ngụm. Tiếng hét của cậu vang tận trần nhà khi những cái mút từ tốn nhưng mạnh mẽ ấy đi dọc theo chiều dài của cậu khiến nó còn cứng hơn nữa; bất cứ lúc nào cậu muốn giấu tiếng thét ấy đi Hansol sẽ trừng phạt bằng một cái nhéo lên núm vú cậu hoặc một nhát liếm đặc biệt tàn bạo. Lần bắn đầu tiên đến quá nhanh chỉ kịp để Seungkwan đẩy đầu Hansol báo cho anh biết. Thế nhưng Hansol vẫn không ngừng mút mát và nuốt xuống, uống hết dòng chất lỏng đặc nóng Seungkwan bắn vào miệng anh.

Mọi chuyện vẫn chưa dừng lại ở đó. Khi Hansol thả ra và Seungkwan cứ ngỡ bản thân đã được an toàn, một phát nhấn nhẹ vào đỉnh dương vật bị kích động quá mức làm cậu lại kêu lên một lần nữa.

“Tới nào bé con.” Hansol thúc giục. “Tôi muốn nhiều hơn nữa.”

Seungkwan không chắc lắm rốt cuộc làm thế nào, Hansol lại mút cậu đạt hai lần cực khoái nữa, cho tới khi thân thể cậu hoàn toàn yếu ớt trước khoái cảm, chẳng còn quan tâm bản thân là bộ dạng như nào khi chỉ có thể chăm chăm ngước lên trần nhà, mắt ngập trong dòng lệ hoan ái. Tâm trí cậu trôi lửng lơ đi đâu đó, tách biệt ở một nơi mềm nhẹ chỉ còn lại chút nhận thức, toàn bộ là chìm trong khoái cảm.

“Giờ em hiểu rồi chứ?” Hansol cuối cùng cũng hỏi khi anh giúp cậu mặc lại quần áo. “Rằng máu tôi trong cơ thể em có thể trở nên như nào?” Tay anh giữ ở bụng dưới Seungkwan, hoàn toàn chiếm hữu, bàn tay to lớn áp vào như thể anh đã tưởng tượng ra có em bé ở trong đó.

Seungkwan lầm bầm đáp lại gì đó, cậu cũng không rõ lắm, chỉ nhớ đã dừng hẳn việc chú tâm vào bất cứ thứ gì.

__________________________________________________

Cuối chiều muộn hôm đó, bên cạnh ngọn lửa bập bùng, nổ lách tách trong lò sưởi, Seungkwan khẽ thở dài. Cậu đã có một buổi sáng quá nhiều bất ngờ, và nhất quyết với bản thân rằng sẽ chỉ làm việc ngay sau đó, vì cậu muốn sắp xếp lại những suy nghĩ trong đầu, muốn đến cùng cực sau trải nghiệm kia. Hansol đã không vui vẻ cho lắm, nhưng anh vẫn để cậu được ở một mình với một tách trà. Cậu nhấn chìm bản thân vào những tin nhắn giao thiệp cuối cùng, viết cho gia đình một lời chúc Giáng Sinh sớm. Giờ thì phía sau đầu cậu đã đau hết cả, cơ thể cũng cứng lại do ngồi co ro quá lâu trước laptop, chẳng còn ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa và Hansol ló đầu vào nhìn cậu.

“Chào.” Seungkwan lẩm bẩm dịu dàng, mỉm cười.

Nụ cười của Hansol sáng bừng khi thấy cậu, đặt chiếc giỏ anh cầm theo xuống bàn bên cạnh lò sưởi. “Đến đây nào,” anh nói nhẹ nhàng, tay giữ một cốc socola nóng thơm ngậy.

Tim Seungkwan rung lên hạnh phúc. Ngâm nga đồng ý, cậu tắt laptop tự động bước đến, ngồi lên tấm thảm dày mềm mại bên cạnh Hansol. Nhấp thử một ngụm đồ uống được đưa tới, cảm nhận ấm áp lướt qua lại trên người, cậu nghiêng đầu sang để ngả vào vai Hansol. “Em xin lỗi vì chuyện hồi sáng.” cậu kéo dài âm điệu. “Em đã bị choáng ngợp, chỉ có vậy thôi.”

“Không sao mà,” Hansol trả lời. “Đáng lẽ ra tôi không nên ép em nhiều đến thế dù có chuyện gì đi chăng nữa. Tôi sẽ nhẹ nhàng hơn vào lần tới.”

Seungkwan ngẫm nghĩ một lúc. “Cũng không phải là em không thích chuyện đó,” cậu nói. “Em có thích. Chỉ là có quá nhiều thứ xảy ra trong giấc mơ kia. Giờ thì em hiểu được ý của anh là gì rồi.”

Hansol thở dài, ôm cậu lại gần hơn. “Em có chút quá mẫn cảm với vị máu của tôi.” anh lầm bầm. Cẩn trọng, anh kéo Seungkwan chuyển qua ngồi lên đùi anh để ôm cậu gần hơn. “Nhưng giờ chắc cảm giác cũng xuống đi gần hết rồi, vậy nên…” Anh dừng lại, cau mày khi cuộn tay chạm vào lưng và cổ cậu. “Seungkwanie? Cơ người em đang thắt lại ở đây này, bé con.”

“Đau đầu nữa.” Seungkwan lầm bầm. “Em cần phải hoàn thành xong hết công việc ngày hôm nay, cả dự thảo đề nghị cho học phần tiến sĩ của em cũng cần gửi cho giáo sư nữa.”

“Em có muốn được massage không?”

Seungkwan thầm chửi thề khi thấy bản thân còn cứng lên. “Nó sẽ giống như sáng nay ạ?” cậu lí nhí hỏi. “Bởi vì em không nghĩ là em sẽ chịu được chuyện đó lúc này đâu.”

Tay Hansol vẫn rất dịu dàng trên người cậu. “Không đâu,” anh nói. “Giờ cơ thể em có thể có đầy đủ kinh nghiệm xử lý rồi, hẳn sẽ không ép em đến cực hạn như vậy nữa. Chỉ có thoải mái thôi.” Anh hơi dừng lại. “Ít nhất chúng ta cũng biết nên làm như nào rồi mà nhỉ?” giọng anh bỗng có chút giống thua trận. “Tôi nghĩ là có lẽ tôi đã quá đáng với em, xin lỗi em.”

Lời hứa hẹn về một lần massage cuối cùng cũng chiến thắng lý trí của Seungkwan; cậu hôn lên chóp mũi của Hansol, tuột xuống khỏi đùi anh. “Đừng dỗi mà.” cậu nói có xen chút trêu đùa, đặt chiếc cốc xuống bàn để có thể cởi áo len ra. Bỗng dưng cảm giác có chút vui thích khi được đặt lưng xuống tấm thảm được lửa hun ấm như vậy; hai đầu ngực của cậu vẫn sưng lên khêu gợi, nhưng không có gì nhiều hơn, không giống như lúc trước đó.

“Chờ ở đây nhé.” Hansol thì thầm, để cậu nằm đó.

Seungkwan ngủ thiếp đi một chút trong trạng thái ấm áp hoàn hảo ấy, chỉ tỉnh dậy khi Hansol quay lại. Cậu lầm bầm gì đó như một lời chào, nằm nghiêng hờ sang một bên để Hansol trải chiếc khăn tắm rộng mềm và chuyển cậu sang nằm sấp người xuống. Bề mặt tấm khăn bao bọc cậu vừa vặn, cậu cũng chẳng buồn phàn nàn khi Hansol chậm rãi kéo chiếc quần legging ra khỏi người cậu, phơi bày cậu trần trụi trước ngọn lửa. Nghe tiếng hít sâu phía sau lưng, cậu liếc nhìn anh qua vai. “Có chuyện gì thế?”

Hansol nuốt khan, ngồi thẳng người tì lên hai bàn chân, tay với lấy cạnh chai dầu massage. “Không có gì,” anh nói. “Chỉ là lại ngạc nhiên lần nữa khi thấy em đẹp cỡ nào thôi.”

Seungkwan cười khúc khích, tâm trí lại trôi đi đâu trong chốc lát, bỗng cậu phát ra một tiếng kêu nhỏ vụn đầy thỏa mãn khi đôi tay khỏe khoắn ấy bắt đầu massage vai cậu. Chúng vừa nhẹ nhàng cũng vừa kiên định, làm giãn ra những thớ cơ bị thắt lại giữa xương bả vai và lên tận đường chân tóc. Bàn tay trượt xuống thấp, thấp nữa với những cái vuốt ve kéo dọc làm mềm phần đau cứng phía sau lưng, biến cơ thể cậu thành mớ hỗn độn mềm oặt. Cậu lầm bầm than vãn khi chúng bỏ qua đường cong nơi mông, thay vào đó chuyển xuống chân trước.

Hansol khiến cậu thấy mềm mại và ấm áp trong sự từ tốn, anh phải chắc chắn mọi cơ bắp đều được thư giãn rồi mới chuyển qua xoa bóp hai bàn chân. Anh đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ lên mỗi mắt cá chân, rồi lại di chuyển lùi lên, đồng thời chậm rãi tách hai chân Seungkwan ra.

Seungkwan không hề cảm thấy xấu hổ khi chân cậu bị tách ra như vậy; thậm chí khi Hansol lẩm bẩm một lời khen bất ngờ cho đôi chân của cậu rằng chúng có thể mở rộng đến cỡ nào, cậu bật cười, mặt đối diện tấm khăn, trán tựa vào cẳng tay. “Em có tập Pilates.” cậu giải thích, chầm chậm dạng chân ra rộng hơn nữa để trêu đùa anh người yêu. Ngay giây sau đó, cảm nhận lòng bàn tay rộng áp vào đùi trong của cậu, cậu hoàn toàn từ bỏ việc kiểm soát bản thân, tách chân rộng nhất có thể, cảm nhận được hơi nóng căng ra từ những thớ cơ uốn đến mềm dẻo. “Mm, Hansol,” cậu ậm ừ. “Nó tuyệt quá.”

“Giữ yên chúng ở đó nhé.” Hansol yêu cầu dịu dàng, với tay lấy thứ gì đó khác.

Lần này, thay vì làm ấm nó trong lòng bàn tay trước, anh để chất lỏng nhỏ từng giọt tí tách lên mông Seungkwan. Seungkwan giật mình, run rẩy trước mỗi giọt chất lỏng rơi xuống, lưng uốn cong khi hông hơi nâng cao lên. Ngẩng cao đầu vì khoái cảm đánh úp, chân tách ra đủ rộng để đúng một giọt chất lỏng kia rơi vào lỗ nhỏ của cậu. Dòng chất lỏng đổ về một chỗ rồi lại tràn ra, khe mông cậu khẽ run lên theo dòng chảy, từng giọt lướt xuống sâu hơn, liếm vừa ướt vừa nóng qua xương chậu, đến cả hai quả cầu nhỏ.

“Hansol,” cậu rên rỉ như mèo khi bị hông bị ấn xuống lại chiếc khăn lót. “Thứ đó là gì vậy?”

Hansol đặt tay lên mông cậu, thoa chất lỏng đều ra với nhưng cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng nhưng chắc chắn. Anh nắm rất chặt, chặt hơn nhiều so với cách massage thông thường. Lặp đi lặp lại, chơi đùa với hai khối thịt tròn, khiến chúng lắc lư hệt như cách bàn tay trong giấc mơ của Seungkwan đã làm. “Đó là dầu bôi trơn,” anh nói dịu dàng, nhận lại một tiếng rên rỉ từ Seungkwan. “Thề có Chúa, em là người có cặp mông tuyệt vời nhất. Tôi không thể quyết định được bản thân muốn đánh cho nó hồng rực lên, hay ăn sạch em từ trong ra ngoài, hoặc chỉ chậm rãi nới rộng cho em. Em đang run lên kìa, Kwan, em biết điều đó chứ?” Anh với tay nhấn xuống nếp gấp thấm ướt dầu bôi trơn trên da thịt cậu chỉ bằng một ngón cái, sẵn lòng để những cử động của Seungkwan nhấn anh xuống sâu hơn.

Seungkwan rên lên, khóc thút thít; khoái cảm không đánh úp cậu dữ dội như hồi sáng, không gạt đi ham muốn của cậu. Thay vào đó cậu chỉ cảm thấy nóng, thoải mái và ướt đẫm; da thịt bị căng ra dưới ngón cái của Hansol nhói lên, hai má thì ửng hồng trước những lời ngọt ngào, không đứng đắn kia. Chẳng hề phàn nàn, cậu chỉ giữ yên lặng khi Hansol rời ngón tay đi và giúp cậu co chân bên dưới thân thể; mông cậu bị nâng lên giữa khoảng không, run rẩy trước cảm giác bản thân lộ ra nhiều đến vậy, ngón tay cậu nắm lấy chiếc khăn lót đầy khao khát. “Xin anh, cả ba cái đó.” cậu nói mềm nhẹ. “Em muốn cả ba.”

“Hm, để sau nhé,” Hansol hứa với cậu. “Bây giờ cứ để anh chuẩn bị cho em thôi, được chứ?”

Có gì đó cứng cứng nhấn vào khe mông của Seungkwan; cậu chỉ vừa đủ ướt để đầu phun của chai dầu xâm nhập vào bên trong, và rồi đột ngột hét lên khi cảm nhận dầu bôi trơn bắn vào bên trong cậu. Hông cậu nhún nhảy lắc lư khi nó được rút ra; chất lỏng sâu trong cậu chỉ ấm lúc mới đầu rồi lại nguội đi, làm phía trong phát run vì lạnh lẽo. Trái lại lưỡi của Hansol lại hệt như một cây đuốc, cháy nóng rực với dục vọng khi anh bắt đầu ăn sạch cậu.

Bản thân như biến thành một mớ hỗn độn, Seungkwan chỉ có thể đẩy hông về phía sau khát cầu nhiều hơn nữa. Cậu cố với tay ra đằng sau, chẳng rõ tại sao, chỉ từ bỏ nhưng cánh tay không thể vượt quá được tấm lưng. Tất cả quãng thời gian tiếp đó đều là Hansol dùng lưỡi làm cậu mở rộng ra, chậm rãi và ướt át, đến tận khi cậu cảm thấy phía sau đã ướt đẫm và lỏng ra nhiều lắm rồi; thế nhưng hóa ra nơi đó vẫn chưa thực sự rộng ra được nhiều khi Hansol cố đẩy hai ngón tay vào bên trong cậu.

“Em chặt quá đó, bé con,” Hansol lầm bầm khi anh hôn lên đường cong căng tròn của một bên cánh mông. “Chỉ lưỡi của tôi sẽ không đủ với em đâu.”

Seungkwan hét lớn khi thấy răng anh cắn vào da thịt nơi đó, run lẩy bẩy, cậu thấy bản thân trống rỗng, không được lấp đầy và đói khát. “Em không quan tâm!” cậu nói to. “Làm tình với em đi, Hansol, làm tình với em!”

Hansol lờ đi lời yêu cầu kia, lùi ra sau dùng ngón tay làm cậu.

Chỉ hai ngón tay đã chật và ba ngón thì đúng làm căng bên trong cậu đến trướng. Dù có như vậy Seungkwan vẫn cầu xin và nài nỉ anh cho cậu nhiều hơn nữa, chẳng để tâm bản thân nghe hoang dại đến cỡ nào. Cậu chỉ giữ yên được khi có thứ gì đó ấn vào khe mông căng tròn, ngâm nga sung sướng khi nó bắt đầu vào sâu hơn, tự huyễn bản thân đó là dương vật của Hansol. Lông mày nhíu chặt khao khát và căng thẳng, cậu cố gắng giữ vững khi một chuỗi hạt tròn đủ các kích cỡ chậm rãi lấp đầy bên trong. Viên cuối cùng, có lẽ phải lớn bằng ba ngón tay, khiến cậu la lên khi Hansol giữ nó chìm hết vào trong cậu, rồi thả tay ra để khe hở tự nuốt lấy chậm rãi cho đến khi vào gần hết, anh lại kéo chúng ra lần nữa. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại như vậy, thật chậm để cậu không thể bắn.

Cậu không nhớ nổi quá trình đó đã diễn ra trong bao lâu cho đến khi Hansol cuối cùng cũng đẩy hẳn nó vào chỉ với một đầu ngón tay; những cái tét mông nhẹ nhàng phía trên lỗ nhỏ khiến cậu thắt chặt lại, mút chuỗi hạt vào tận sâu bên trong.

“Nhiều hơn nữa nào.” Hansol nói dịu dàng. “Cố lên nào Kwan, nuốt tất cả vào trong, tôi vẫn còn nhìn thấy một vài viên này.” Những cái tét nhỏ vụn nhiều hơn, rơi xuống vỗ về da thịt tròn trịa như mưa. “Thắt chặt lại nào bé con. Tất cả chúng. Cố gắng lên nào.”

Bật khóc, gần như lại bị kích thích đẩy tới giới hạn lần nữa, Seungkwan cố gắng nuốt chuỗi hạt vào sâu trong cơ thể, đầu gối run lên vì khoái cảm trượt qua nơi đó. Những viên hạt tròn chen chúc lẫn nhau trong cậu, xoa bóp và lăn qua tuyến tiền liệt liên tục. Mỗi cú đánh mông đều khiến khoái cảm nơi đó tăng lên mạnh mẽ, phải mất rất lâu cậu mới thắt đủ chặt để được Hansol đồng ý lần nữa. Thở gấp gáp, cảm giác như sức cùng lực kiệt sau một trận làm tình dữ dội, cậu há miệng ra đớp lấy thêm không khí, cố gắng làm quen với chuỗi hạt kia.

“Quả là một cậu bé ngoan.” Hansol khen ngợi khi lướt qua đường cong trên mông Seungkwan. “Nói với tôi khi nơi đó trở nên thoải mái tuyệt vời hơn nhé?”

Anh tiếp tục tra tấn cậu, hoặc là chỉ có Seungkwan cảm thấy như vậy thôi: bàn tay lớn massage mông cậu, nâng niu nó, khiến chúng lắc lư thật mạnh đẩy những hạt kia vào sâu hơn nữa. Cứ tiếp tục như thế, chỉ dừng lại khi cậu bắt đầu run lẩy bẩy, đến tận khi Seungkwan được phép gục xuống chiếc khăn lại lần nữa. Đôi tay vẫn đi theo cậu, bắt đầu massage lại từ vai lưng rồi đến chân, cặp đùi nhạy cảm và xuống sâu hơn giữa hai chân, mơn trớn hai quả cầu đến khi chúng căng lên dính chặt vào cơ thể cậu.

Seungkwan chẳng thể tiếp tục khi tận lần thứ ba cậu không được chạm đến cực khoái, cơ thể hoàn toàn yếu ớt khi Hansol chuyển lên chiếc ghế bành kéo cậu về lại đùi anh. Cả người cậu đổ sập lên ngực Hansol, đôi chân tách ra hệt như thể được dạy dỗ đến quen bài, khóa chặt quanh eo Hansol khi bàn tay anh bao bọc lấy mông cậu.

“Thư giãn một chút đi.” Hansol nói dịu dàng.

Seungkwan co người lại, bản thân có chút muốn đi ngủ. Khoái cảm thỉnh thoảng thay nhau khuấy động trong ruột gan, nhưng giờ đã thoải mái hơn, không còn như tra tấn nữa. “Hansol,” cậu lầm bầm, bắt lại được một ý nghĩ trước khi rơi xuống bờ vực ngủ say.

Hansol thì thầm, khẽ siết lấy cậu nhẹ nhàng. “Có chuyện gì vậy bé con?”

“Thật lòng ấy, có cơ hội nào rằng hai đứa mình ngốc nghếch ở cạnh nhau như vậy nhưng lại có kết thúc tồi tệ không?”

“Về mặt cảm xúc hay thân thể?”

“Thân thể.” Seungkwan nói, hơi ngại ngùng. “Em biết anh sẽ không khiến em tổn thương về mặt cảm xúc.”

Môi Hansol áp vào thái dương cậu. “Bé con mong manh này,” anh lầm bầm. “Không đến mức như vậy đâu, trừ phi em uống nhiều máu của tôi hơn lượng em đang có, điều mà tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho phép. Em có thể sẽ bị đau, nhưng không gì vượt mức đấy cả.” Anh bắt đầu ngơ ngẩn nghịch chuỗi hạt, từ từ kéo nó ra khỏi cậu. “Tôi nghĩ chính em cũng đã đủ nhạy cảm rồi, phải không nào?”

Gò má Seungkwan nóng sắp phỏng, cậu chỉ gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý mà chẳng nói gì. Phía dưới đó, khe mông của cậu hoàn toàn nghe lời mà rộng mở, khiến cậu bật ra tiếng rên như mèo trước khoái cảm đang đốt cháy nơi đó. “Cảm giác tuyệt quá.” cuối cùng cậu cũng mở miệng nói lí nhí, lưng ưỡn cong lên một chút. “Anh có… um, anh sạch, đúng chứ? Em chính là chưa từng ngủ với ai bao giờ, vậy nên...”

Hansol gật đầu, đẩy chuỗi hạt vào sâu lại bên trong, đỡ cậu ngồi thẳng dậy để anh có thể nhìn được biểu tình tan chảy bởi khoái cảm của cậu, hôn lên đôi môi chu ra như giận dỗi. “Tôi sạch, chúng tôi không mắc những bệnh giống như con người. Hệ thống miễn dịch của tôi quá mạnh.” anh hơi dừng lại. “Xem nào chúng ta có thể đi ngủ một chút chứ? Tôi có thể ngủ cạnh em nếu em muốn, và nếu em cũng chưa quá đói nữa.”

“Anh sẽ làm vậy thật à?” Seungkwan thì thầm. “Vâng em muốn như vậy. Bế em được không?”

Hansol gật đầu, vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, đứng dậy bế cậu ra khỏi phòng. Bên trong cậu đầy ứ, những viên hạt khuấy động tận sâu nơi đó của Seungkwan khi hai người bước lên cầu thang; hơi thở cậu gấp gáp hẳn, cứ nhướn lên đặt những nụ hôn nhỏ vụn trên hàm Hansol. Đến lúc tiến vào được phòng cậu, Hansol kéo chăn ra và đặt cậu xuống nhẹ nhàng như sợ người trên tay tan vỡ mất. Seungkwan nằm yên như tư thế anh để cậu trên giường, tay chân thả dài ra, hơi thở hổn hển và người bắt đầu vặn vẹo, hứng tình đủ để rên rỉ cầu cơ thể Hansol.

Hansol dần trút bỏ những món đồ trên người; Seungkwan biết anh cũng cứng lên từ lâu, thế nhưng đỉnh dương vật lấp lánh chất lỏng vương ra kia đã dụ dỗ được cậu, khiến cậu ngồi dậy liếm môi đầy khao khát.

Hansol rên lên phía trên đầu cậu, ngón tay hạ xuống mái tóc cậu mà giữ lấy; Seungkwan khá khó khăn khi phải mở miệng đủ rộng để ngậm hết phần đầu vào trong. Thứ đó ở yên trên lưỡi cậu, đè lên với vị mặn xa lạ; mặc cho cậu cố gắng mút nó thật nhiều, cậu vẫn phải xoa nắn chiều dài còn lại bằng hai bàn tay. Hông cậu quặn lên khi cậu làm vậy, chưa từng nghĩ tới bản thân sẽ dấy lên dục vọng chỉ bằng việc mút lấy dương vật như này, nhưng giờ cậu ở đây, trong dáng vẻ xinh đẹp rên rỉ cầu xin.

Hansol nhẹ nhàng đẩy sâu hơn vào miệng cậu, cứ một chút rồi lại thêm một chút; Seungkwan siết lấy mấy hạt tròn ở phía sau khi thứ kia chạm đến cổ họng, khiến cậu rên rỉ với khoái cảm tuyệt vời nhất.

Hansol lướt ngón cái qua môi cậu, vuốt ve dọc theo đường viền mỏng bị kéo giãn ra kia. “Trông em như này thực sự rất xinh đẹp.” anh khen. “Nuốt vào đi, bé con. Em có thể làm được mà, anh hứa đấy.”

Seungkwan nuốt xuống, nuốt cả những tiếng kêu rên lại, thế nhưng thứ kia nhấn sâu vào cổ họng cậu đến mức cậu cảm giác như bị ghim chặt. Tay níu lấy tấm nệm giữa hai đùi đang tách rộng, cậu hạ miệng xuống thấp hơn đầy phục tùng, mí mắt run run khép lại vì cảm giác sung sướng. Hàm của cậu đau khi miệng phải phồng lớn hơn, đến lúc Hansol rút ra giữ yên thứ kia trên đầu lưỡi cậu, cậu thở dốc khát cầu, đầu lướt lướt qua những đường cong lớn trên nó, thêm cả khe nhỏ ở phần đỉnh.

“Cẩn thận.” Hansol cảnh báo. “Tôi sắp bắn rồi.”

Seungkwan lờ đi lời cảnh báo kia. Thay vào đó, lưỡi cậu vờn lấy phần đỉnh nhạy cảm ở đầu dương vật, rồi lại tiếp tục mút mát. Ngay giây sau đó, cảm nhận được thứ kia bắt đầu rung lên, cậu thả ra một tiếng rên rỉ dài khi Hansol nhẹ giọng chửi thề ngay phía trên đầu. Dòng chất lỏng phun đặc lên lưỡi, ép cậu phải nuốt xuống, thế nhưng cậu lại vô cùng vui lòng khi làm vậy, mút lấy thứ kia thêm vài lần nữa đến khi chẳng còn gì. Nhả nó ra, hơi thở gấp gáp, cậu mở to mắt ngạc nhiên khi thấy thứ đó lắc lư trông vẫn lớn và dài như lúc trước, không mềm xuống một khắc nào.

“Hansol, có phải nó không…”

“Em đã làm rất tốt rồi, bé con,” Hansol khen, vuốt ve gò má và môi Seungkwan, xoa nắn cằm cậu để chúng được thả lỏng. “Em không cần phải làm gì nữa đâu. Giờ đi ngủ một giấc thôi, được chứ? Để cho tôi lấy cho em ít nước.”

Thu lại dáng vẻ khiêm tốn - cậu bỗng cảm thấy bản thân được chăm sóc vô cùng cẩn thận - Seungkwan đợi và rửa sạch miệng với nước, uống cạn hết cả cốc. Thân thể cậu vẫn còn hứng tình, thế nhưng lại chẳng có cơ hội giải phóng. Lần này Hansol xoay cậu nằm nghiêng rồi cuộn tròn phía sau. Thứ vừa lớn vừa dài kia chen vào giữa hai cánh mông, luồn xuống khe hở bên dưới, trượt qua rồi giữ yên ở đoạn cuối dương vật cậu. Cậu cuống đến đỏ cả mặt khi cảm nhận những đường gân của Hansol, cho đến khi thứ to lớn kia tách mở cậu từ khe mông cho đến hai quả cầu, phần đầu chọc vào thứ của cậu.

“Ngủ đi,” Hansol yêu cầu lúc anh thả tấm chăn phủ lên hai người.

Seungkwan ngủ thiếp đi, cảm giác an toàn hơn bao giờ hết.

Giấc ngủ ngắn bỗng nhiên trở thành ngủ qua đêm; Seungkwan đã mơ hồ nhận thức được những chuyển động xung quanh, nhưng lại lờ đi khi thân người ấm áp kia quay lại âu yếm cậu. Cậu đủ tỉnh táo để lầm bầm một lời chào buổi sáng nhưng bản thân lại chậm rãi thả trôi trong hơi ấm, ngón tay vui vẻ chơi đùa với đầu dương vật vừa lớn vừa cứng chọc vào giữa hai đùi kia. Những cái chạm của cậu cứ nấn ná vì chút buồn ngủ, như thể lần mò lại hình dáng của thứ kia, để rồi hít vào đầy thoải mái khi một bàn tay lớn bao lấy eo cậu kéo hai vật đó tách nhau ra. Mấy viên hạt tròn vẫn còn bên trong cậu, chúng cọ qua tuyến tiền liệt, khiến ngón chân cậu cong lại vì khoái cảm.

“Bé con,” Hansol nói từ sau lưng cậu, rải những nụ hôn dọc theo vai với cổ. “Em làm cho tôi một chuyện được chứ?”

“Bất cứ chuyện gì.” Seungkwan thì thầm, tâm trạng cậu quá tốt để nói bất cứ thứ gì khác. Lần leo lên đỉnh khoái cảm này có vẻ nhẹ nhàng hơn lần trước. “Có việc gì thế?”

Có dấu răng day nhẹ nhàng vào vai cậu. “Tôi có thể bắn vào trong em và giữ nó ở đó không?” Hansol lầm bầm. “Tôi vẫn chưa muốn làm em bây giờ, tôi chỉ muốn thứ của tôi ở trong em và sẽ có thứ giữ nó ở đó, để tôi biết được em đã no đủ khi đi làm việc trong thư viện hôm nay.”

Seungkwan từ từ đỏ mặt khi nghĩ đến việc ngồi yên một chỗ, giữ lấy chất lỏng của Hansol bên trong cậu như một bất ngờ được giấu kín. “Vâng,” cậu thì thầm. “Xin anh, vâng.”

Hansol dịu dàng xoay lưng cậu về phía anh, tay anh vẫn còn ở bên dưới, nơi cậu chậm rãi nhả từng hạt tròn ra. Mỗi lần có một viên thoát ra ngoài Seungkwan lại kêu thút thít. Thân người cậu quá thoải mái và ấm áp, đến độ cậu ra mà chẳng hề báo trước, dây đầy ra tay Hansol rồi gục xuống tấm ga trải giường, oằn mình sau cực khoái.

Cậu yếu ớt nằm đó khi Hansol kéo mở cậu, dùng ngón tay cùng chính thứ cậu vừa bắn ra mà ra vào bên trong cậu. Lẫn giữa chất lỏng đặc sệt đó và cả dầu bôi trơn cậu có cảm giác bản thân đã rộng ra rất nhiều rồi, nhưng mọi thứ đều là dự đoán sai ngay giây sau đó. Một thứ gì đó rất lớn ấn lên khe hở đang run rẩy của cậu, ấm nóng và trơn với chất lỏng rỉ ra ở phần đầu. Ngực cậu cuộn lại khi thứ rất lớn kia chầm chậm xuyên vào; ngay lập tức một bàn tay đặt lên mông để giữ cậu nằm yên, không cho phép có thêm bất cứ cử động tách rộng nào để tiếp nhận vật đó sâu hơn. Thay vì vậy, hơi nóng sục sôi bắt đầu bắn vào bên trong, khiến các thớ cơ trong cậu đan chặt lại, rên rỉ đầy khao khát. Nó cứ tiếp diễn như vậy, bụng cậu cảm giác đầy ứ như sắp nổ, mọi ngóc ngách bên trong cậu được chất lỏng của Hansol bao phủ. Thêm vài lần như vậy cho đến khi Hansol rút ra ngoài, thứ chất lỏng kia liền bắt đầu rỉ ra.

Hansol đặt một ngón tay lên khe hở run rẩy ướt đẫm của cậu. “Thắt chặt lại,” anh yêu cầu. “Giữ nó trong em nào bé con.” Vài cái tét mông nhỏ vụn rơi xuống tiếp đó cổ vũ cậu, ngay phía trên khe mông run lên ấy.

Ngay lúc Hansol yêu cầu cậu thắt chặt phía sau và đánh lên mông cậu dịu dàng, cậu liền làm theo, bản thân đã được dạy dỗ đủ để biết nếu không làm sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra từ hôm trước; vật gì đó vuốt những dòng chất lỏng rỉ ra ngoài rồi đẩy lại vào bên trong cậu. Cái nút mông đó - vừa cứng vừa chặt - ở yên giữa mông cậu, miệng khe bao lấy phần cửa vào hẹp nhỏ.

Hai má cậu đã rất đỏ khi Hansol xoay người cậu quay về phía anh, hôn lên xương hàm của cậu; sâu trong cậu có thể cảm thấy thứ gì đó rất nóng sóng sánh, ấm áp bao bọc lấy cậu. “Cậu bé ngoan.” Hansok khen ngợi với giọng ngọt ngào. “Dậy nào, đi tắm thôi trước khi tôi lại có thêm vài ý tưởng nữa. Chỉ với suy nghĩ em đang được lấp đầy cũng khiến tôi muốn làm em rồi. Cảm giác dưới đó thế nào?”

Seungkwan cuộn người trong vòng tay của Hansol. “Nóng lắm,” cậu ngại ngùng thừa nhận. “Bên trong em rất ấm. Em khá thích nó.” Cậu phó mặc bản thân, ngả đầu lên ngực Hansol. “Anh sẽ làm lại chuyện này lần nữa vào một ngày nào đó chứ?”

“Bất cứ khi nào em muốn.” Hansol hứa.

_________________________________________________

  
  


Tắm rửa sạch sẽ và mặc đủ quần áo, Seungkwan tận hưởng quãng thời gian của riêng mình khi bước xuống cầu thang. Cảm giác thật khác lạ, cậu hoàn toàn ý thức được dưới mông đang có một loại áp lực vô hình. Seungkwan nuốt khan, chẳng nói chẳng rằng bước thẳng xuống phòng học và ở đó có cây thông Giáng Sinh đã được hai đứa trang trí từ tuần trước. Chỗ dưới gốc cây đều là quà tặng xếp chồng lên nhau, tất cả đều được bọc vô cùng tinh xảo với những cái nơ nhỏ ở phía trên; cậu đã được nghe quá đủ những bài diễn văn của anh Jihoon về việc giảm lượng giấy thải ra để biết chắc rằng đây không phải ý của anh ấy, dù cho có một vài món có nhãn là tên của anh. Ngồi gần lại đó, đặt chiếc mũ mang không khí lễ hội của Santa lên đầu, cậu mỉm cười khi nghe thấy Hansol chạy lạch bạch vào phòng.

Ngay giây sau đó thì cậu phá ra cười, tay đưa lên che miệng. Người yêu cậu đang mặc chiếc áo len Giáng Sinh xấu nhất cậu từng thấy từ trước đến giờ, là loại đem mấy màu đặc trưng mùa lễ hội này loang lổ tan vào nhau theo kiểu dở tệ, dù vậy bằng một cách nào đó các mối vải dệt lại có những đốm sáng bé xíu ánh lên rồi lại tắt.

“Em thấy sao?” Hansol hỏi đầy tự hào, tạo dáng cho cậu nhìn.

“Đó là thứ kỳ cục nhất mà em từng thấy trong đời,” Seungkwan nói nghiêm túc nhất có thể. “Anh sẽ đứng hạng nhất trong mấy vụ rút thăm trúng thưởng những chiếc áo Giáng Sinh xấu xí mất.”

Hansol cười lên rạng rỡ với cậu, rồi xoay chân ngồi hẳn xuống, dịch qua dịch lại đến khi lưng anh tựa vào cẳng chân cậu. “Quà nè,” anh reo lên vui vẻ. “Đây, món đầu tiên này là của em…”

Seungkwan để anh tận hưởng khoảnh khắc ấy, chìm trong năng lượng vui vẻ tỏa ra từ anh, dành thời gian vừa mở quà vừa luồn những ngón tay cậu qua những lọn tóc vàng nâu ấy của Hansol. Không có món quà nào quá đắt đỏ; hầu hết những món của cậu đều là sách trong giỏ hàng trên Amazon, dù vậy vẫn có vài cái voucher cho quần áo, một chiếc áo len mới cho mùa lễ hội, lọ nước hoa và rất nhiều thứ khác nữa. Bằng một cách nào đó Hansol vẫn có thể giấu món quà của hai người anh lớn khỏi cậu, vậy nên lúc cậu tự đeo món quà của mình - một chiếc dây chuyền vàng mảnh - lên cổ của Hansol, Seungkwan đang ngồi giữa đống giấy gói quà rực rỡ.

Tựa lưng vào chiếc trường kỷ, cậu bỗng để ý Hansol lùi người ra khỏi hai chân cậu, co chúng ép vào người cậu. Anh người yêu của cậu đã rất dịu dàng khi tháo chiếc tất bên chân phải ra, rồi cảm giác một thứ gì đó lành lạnh áp vào khiến Seungkwan dựng thẳng người dậy.

“Giáng Sinh vui vẻ.” Hansol nói rất nhẹ, đặt mấy nụ hôn thoáng qua bắp chân cậu.

Seungkwan nâng chân lên một chút và nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc lắc chân vòng quanh mắt cá. Trông nó thật mỏng manh nhưng vẫn đủ chắc chắn để mấy hạt charm treo lủng lẳng trên đó. Có một cây thông Giáng Sinh nhỏ bằng sứ, một bông hoa tuyết và một chiếc chuông tí hon. Tiếng chuông ngân lên ngọt ngào và mềm mại mỗi lần cậu rung chân. “Nó xinh quá,” cậu nói nhẹ nhàng. “Em sẽ nghe thấy tiếng đó khi em bước đi.”

Môi Hansol cong lên một nụ cười mỉm, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không nói một lời khi biểu cảm của anh dần trở nên ngây thơ vô số tội.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan rụt chân lại. “Nói ra đi nào. Trông anh hệt như thể một chú mèo cuối cùng cũng bắt được con chuột nó muốn ấy.” Cậu vươn người dậy để tay cậu vịn lên vai Hansol, để má cậu tựa vào mái tóc mềm mại thơm tho của anh.

Hansol lầm bầm, vươn tay ra để nắm lấy tay cậu. “Tôi cũng sẽ nghe thấy tiếng đó khi đâm vào trong em thật chậm và thật sâu,” anh kéo dài âm cuối. “Em luôn run rẩy khi tôi chơi với mông em, nên nó cũng sẽ ngân lên cho tôi nghe thấy nữa.”

Cảm giác xấu hổ đầy ngọt ngào ấy biến môi Seungkwan thành cái bĩu môi hờn dỗi. “Hansol,” cậu phàn nàn. “Không công bằng tí nào khi anh nói mấy lời như thế. Đều là lỗi của anh cả đó, lúc đầu em đã thích nó theo cách rất bình thường cơ mà.”

“Không đâu,” Hansol nói. “Tôi thật sự muốn em hiểu được rằng chiếc vòng hoàn hảo đến cỡ nào. Thậm chí nó còn không hề có ý trêu đùa. Cái ngày mà tôi nhìn thấy em mặc những chiếc quần bó sát trong cửa hàng đó, trông em quá tươi tắn và tuyệt vời, đến nỗi tôi đã muốn ăn sạch sẽ em ngay tại đó.” Anh khẽ hôn lên từng đầu ngón tay của Seungkwan. “Lát nữa em có muốn đi thăm thú một nơi với tôi không? Chỗ ở của riêng tôi ở quá xa nơi này nên chưa thể cho em xem ngay được, nhưng có một cái lều nhỏ rất xinh trong khu rừng và nó vô cùng hoàn hảo. Tôi sẽ mang theo ít đồ ăn nữa, sẽ tuyệt lắm đấy.”

“Hm,” Seungkwan lầm bầm, ngả đầu lùi ra phía sau, trán khẽ chạm vào trán anh. “Anh có thể làm cho em một ngọn lửa như này ở ngoài đó chứ?”

Hansol nghiêng đầu ra xa hơn để nhìn cậu, mỉm cười. “Không vấn đề!”

Hai người rời đi sau bữa tối Giáng Sinh; Seungkwan gần như chẳng cần phải vật lộn với một bàn chân đong đầy tuyết khi Hansol vác cậu lên với sức mạnh lớn đến không thể tin nổi, đặt cậu ngay ngắn vắt qua vai anh. Seungkwan có chút ngần ngại trước hành động quá mức phô trương này nhưng vẫn tập trung giữ thăng bằng và tránh xa những nhành linh sam chìa ra khi hai người đi vào rừng. Nó cũng không hẳn là một quãng đường quá dài, Hansol bước đi rất nhanh và mạnh, thế nhưng cả người cậu vẫn lạnh cóng trừ phần đùi trong khi cả hai đến được chỗ túp lều.

Nó chỉ có duy nhất một phòng, nhưng trông rất chắc chắn, với một đống gối khổng lồ chui gọn vào một góc như thể đã bị ném rất mạnh vậy; có hàng tá sách xung quanh nhưng lại chẳng có ngọn điện nào cả, vậy nên ánh sáng duy nhất trong căn phòng là từ ngọn lửa Hansol đang cẩn thận nhóm lên. Sau cơn bão tuyết thứ n của mùa này xuất hiện, bên trong lều tối vô cùng và Seungkwan đã phải mò mẫm bò đến chỗ đống chăn gối bằng trực giác, cuối cùng là thả người nằm xuống với một tiếng kêu đầy thỏa mãn.

Hansol đến nằm cùng với cậu ngay sau đó, cuộn mình quanh cậu tìm hơi ấm trước khi ngọn lửa hun nóng không gian nhỏ. Chỉ đến khi lửa cháy có tiếng tí tách và bầu không khi đã ấm hơn trước, anh bắt đầu cởi quần áo của Seungkwan ra, rồi cả quần áo của anh nữa, cho đến khi hai người trần trụi cuốn lấy nhau, chân của Seungkwan gác lên đùi Hansol còn má cậu thì áp lên vòm ngực vững chãi của anh.

Từng phút cứ trôi qua thật chậm dưới ánh lửa vàng; Seungkwan chẳng nghĩ ra gì để nói, thay vào đó cậu tận hưởng khoảnh khắc âu yếm này. Qua vài tuần thì Hansol cũng đã thỏa mãn được cơn thèm được đụng chạm da thịt trong cậu rồi, thế nhưng đây vẫn là một trong những thứ cậu thích nhất, không mặc gì và ôm lấy nhau như thế này.

“Kể với em về chỗ của anh đi.” cậu nói với giọng ngái ngủ. “Anh nói nó ở xa nơi này lắm nhỉ?”

Hansol vươn một tay bao trọn lấy mông của Seungkwan, nắn cho đến khi anh nắm được một bên mông căng đầy, ngón tay như có như không nhấn vào khe hở bí mật ở giữa. “Nó ở tít về phía Nam, gần thành phố Bath,” anh kể. “Cha và bố tôi từng sống ở đó nhưng giờ họ đã chuyển đến Venice rồi, bởi vì bố tôi yêu nơi đó; tôi bị bỏ lại với căn nhà cũ của gia đình. Ngôi nhà đó trông có chút giống, tôi nghĩ em có thể hình dung như vậy, kiểu cũ giống như công viên Blendon ấy.”

“Vậy chẳng phải sẽ có rắc rối nếu anh cứ ở đây cho đến khi hai người anh của chúng ta quay lại sao?” Seungkwan hỏi, cố tập trung vào câu chuyện mà bỏ qua mấy cái gõ nhè nhẹ từ đầu ngón tay Hansol lên phần đuôi chuỗi hạt ở dưới đó.

“Không, bé con, nó không phải là vấn đề,” anh thì thầm dịu dàng, tay đã bắt đầu chuyển sang nhấn mạnh hơn và chơi đùa với món đồ chơi. “Tôi đã nhờ những người tốt nhất có thể trông coi nó rồi, và tôi cũng rất vui khi được giúp anh Soonyoung, còn được chăm sóc cho một người bạn của anh ấy nữa. Không chỉ vậy đâu, tôi cũng đang rất hạnh phúc vì bản thân mình có thể gặp được em.” Anh chợt dừng lại, kéo nhẹ chuỗi hạt ra ngoài. “Chúng ta phải lấy thứ này ra và làm sạch em một chút,” anh nói nhỏ. “Chờ tôi một lát, được không?”

Seungkwan lầm bầm đồng ý, thân mình len lỏi dưới lớp chăn dày khi cánh cửa vào lều mở ra và đóng lại ngay sau đó, Hansol rời đi để… lấy thứ gì đó bên ngoài? Tò mò khiến cậu nhíu đôi lông mày, nhưng chúng ngay lập tức giãn ra khi cậu thấy Hansol mang về một bát tuyết. Quay lưng lại, cậu tự cổ vũ bản thân mình khi người yêu cậu kéo chuỗi hạt ra, khẽ rên rỉ khi cảm giác thứ ẩm ướt ấy bắt đầu rỉ ra ngoài.

Cảm giác giọt tuyết tan đầu tiên chạm đến khe mông khiến cậu chợt giật mình và nuốt khan từng ngụm khí. Hansol nhấn hai ngón tay đã lạnh buốt vào bên trong cậu, làm khe hở run lên rồi co lại. Bên trong cơ thể nóng rực của cậu dần trở nên vừa mát vừa thoải mái, đến nỗi cậu bắt đầu thở hổn hển vì khoái cảm nó đem lại. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại như vậy, Hansol kéo căng lỗ nhỏ phía sau cậu, khẽ nhấn thêm tuyết vào để chúng tan chảy sâu bên trong cậu. Seungkwan không hề cảm thấy buốt cóng, thế nhưng lại hưng phấn đến độ cậu không còn để tâm đến dáng vẻ bản thân đang bày ra lúc này nữa, thậm chí còn hơi nhấc hông lên khao khát nhiều hơn.

Chỉ đến khi cậu hoàn toàn sạch sẽ với đôi má đã hồng rực lên vì kích thích, Hansol lật người cậu lại và chậm rãi lau sạch phần còn lại của thân thể cậu, tấm vải gần như đã lạnh buốt chơi đùa với núm vú đã sưng lên đầy tội nghiệp của cậu, đến khi chúng đều cứng lên và đỏ hồng. Cảm giác lạnh lẽo ngập tràn, từ từ giúp cậu sạch sẽ từ đầu đến chân, cho đến khi cái bát và tấm vải biến mất thì Hansol mới khiến cậu ấm áp trở lại với đôi môi anh. Seungkwan bỗng hét lên khi cảm nhận được hơi ấm nóng rực từ lưỡi Hansol lướt trên núm vú cậu; cậu rên rỉ, quằn quại sung sướng trong đống gối.

“Hansolie,” cậu thì thầm, vô cùng khát cầu. “Trời ạ, cảm giác đó tuyệt quá. Cho em nhiều hơn, được không?”

Khẽ cười, Hansol nhỏ vài giọt tuyết sạch xuống rốn cậu, chọc cậu bật cười rồi lại liếm sạch đi. “Em thật sự quá mềm mại, quý giá và cả hồng hào nữa.” anh nói như thể đang tôn thờ. “Kwan ngọt ngào của tôi. Để cho tôi chơi thêm một chút nữa, được chứ?”

Seungkwan cắn môi và gật đầu, đôi mắt mất dần tiêu cự giữa chạng vạng tối tăm trong căn lều nhỏ. Khi Hansol nhấc chân cậu, đẩy chúng cao lên và xa ra, sau đó đưa tay cậu để giữ chân tách ra như vậy, cậu thở ra đầy khao khát, đầy hân hoan vì những chuyện sắp xảy ra. Người tình của cậu vô cùng hài lòng; nhẹ nhàng vỗ thứ gì đó như lotion, trải rộng lên khe hở đang căng lên, những ngón tay rất dịu dàng. Cậu vẫn chưa cảm nhận được sự mát lạnh thật sự cho đến khi Hansol bôi đều thứ đó lên ngón tay anh, và rồi chậm rãi nới lỏng phía sau cậu; thứ đó rất mát, và trơn mềm, còn làm bên trong cậu rất thoải mái. Cậu rên rỉ nhỏ nhẹ, dương vật dần dần thắt lại đến cương cứng.

“Đó là một dạng thuốc bôi chữa lành,” Hansol thì thầm giải thích. “Nó sẽ làm bên trong em mềm ra và ấm hơn bình thường một chút; cảm giác sẽ tuyệt hơn khi tôi làm tình với em.”

Seungkwan hơi cắn môi, gắng hết sức để có thể nằm yên. “Nhiều hơn nữa đi, xin anh,” cậu hỏi xin một cách ngoan ngoãn, chất lỏng kia dần dần khiến trong người cậu nóng rực. “Cứ bôi sâu hết mức anh có thể, em vẫn thấy có chút lạnh trong này.” Cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn anh. “Nhưng mà anh thực sự sẽ làm tình với em hả?”

Hansol mỉm cười, câu hỏi đó còn hơn cả một lời gợi tình, nhất là giữa trời đông xám xịt ngả đêm thế này. “Nếu em không phiền?” anh hỏi. “Thì đúng, tôi sẽ làm như vậy.” Ngón tay anh cong lên lấy thêm vài phần chất lỏng, đủ để khiến lỗ nhỏ của Seungkwan có thể để ba ngón tay ra vào dễ dàng, sau dần là bốn, cứ như vậy nhấn hơi nóng vào sâu bên trong cậu trước khi thực sự dừng lại. “Thêm cả một chút kem bôi trơn nữa nhé? Tôi có một phần kem được làm ấm ở đây rồi.”

“Được ạ,” Seungkwan van nài, tiếng chuông ngân nga từ cổ chân vang vọng khắp căn lều cậu khi đôi chân run lên trong không khí. “Được mà, xin anh.” Cậu chẳng cần phải chờ đợi quá lâu, tiếng bật nắp tuýp kem bôi trơn vang lên cùng lúc bốn ngón tay rời khỏi cậu, sau đó một đầu bơm lớn nút vào sâu trong cậu. Cậu cảm nhận từng đợt kem mịn ẩm rót đầy còn mãnh liệt hơn cả tiếng phun; và đúng như anh nói, đống kem làm nóng toàn thân cậu, khiến thân người mềm nhũn trong khoái cảm.

Cậu ngoan ngoãn xoay người nằm nghiêng khi lồng ngực Hansol bao trọn lấy cậu, phía trước anh hướng ra ngọn lửa ấm trong lò, mấy ngón tay nghịch ngợm, trơn mướt bắt đầu trêu đùa nhéo lấy núm vú nhạy cảm của cậu, một bên chân của ai đó vô cùng thoải mái gác lên chân cậu. Cứ như thế, hoàn toàn được bảo bọc bởi Hansol, cậu cảm thấy được che chở vô cùng an toàn, thế nhưng phía sau mông vẫn nóng rực, hơi nóng ngọt ngào ấy chậm rãi lan ra khắp thân thể cậu. Khẽ nhúc nhích một cái, dương vật của Hansol lại trượt qua khe đùi cậu, cậu không kiềm được nhìn xuống, thứ đó trơn bóng nằm dưới chân cậu, khẽ chuyển động liền có thể cọ xát chơi đùa cùng nó. “Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?” cậu tò mò hỏi.

Hansol vừa cười vừa vùi đầu vào cổ cậu. “Theo trên giấy tờ của tôi thì, tôi 22 tuổi, bằng tuổi với em. Còn sinh nhật của tôi...hm, 127 tuổi?” Anh cười tươi tắn vô cùng khi Seungkwan đang nằm trong vòng tay anh bỗng giật mình vì shock. “Ma cà rồng trẻ nhất tôi từng biết là Chan.”

“Chan?” Seungkwan hỏi lại khi cơ thể đã thả lỏng hơi sau cú shock vừa rồi, đưa mấy ngón tay còn dính chất lỏng của Hansol lên môi, liếm sạch đi mùi vị của anh. “Đó là ai vậy?”

“Ah, em trai nhỏ của Sophie,” Hansol giải thích. “Thằng bé có lẽ mới chỉ 100 tuổi, nhưng thỉnh thoảng vẫn giãy lên khó chịu khi ba nó gọi nó là bé con. Nhớ những người chú tôi đã kể với em chứ? Thằng bé là con nhà đó, thực ra là đứa thứ ba luôn rồi.”

Để đống thông tin vừa rồi ra sau đầu, Seungkwan hơi khó khăn khi thử thả lỏng khỏi cái ôm tham lam kiềm chặt của Hansol, anh hoàn toàn chiếm lấy thế thượng phong khi nhấn chìm cậu trong đống gối. Dưới ánh lửa dương vật của Hansol chạm thẳng vào rốn của cậu, vừa lớn vừa cứng; cậu ngồi dậy, dạng chân ngồi lên một bên đùi đã căng cứng của anh, tựa như thể thật sự cưỡi lên thứ kia, đôi tay bao bọc lấy toàn bộ chiều dài của nó, chậm rãi tuốt lên xuống. Không gian như đắm chìm trong những tâm tư riêng, chỉ có tiếng rên nhẹ của Hansol hướng dẫn cậu cách để làm anh thoải mái.

Seungkwan chăm chú nhìn khuôn mặt anh và đôi lông mi mềm mại ấy, bỗng cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, thế nhưng lại có chút mạo hiểm. “Nếu như đôi ta thực sự hẹn hò,” cậu đoán. “Anh có nghĩ chúng ta sẽ phá được kỷ lục ba năm của hai người anh lớn không?” Cậu hơi mỉm cười khi thứ trong tay cậu khẽ giật, vươn lên khi Hansol thả ra một tiếng gầm gừ thật chậm. Cậu cúi người, dùng môi bao bọc lấy toàn bộ phần đầu dương vật, liếm sạch chất lỏng đang rỉ ra từ khe hở nhỏ kia và bắt đầu trêu đùa nó với đầu lưỡi. “Anh sẽ là một người cha tốt; em vẫn có thể tiếp tục học và anh sẽ massage lưng em khi nó đau nhức, và còn thoa lotion ở bụng em khi nó lớn dần lên… một năm, anh có nghĩ sẽ được như vậy không? Hay là hai nhỉ?”

“Chết tiệt, Seungkwan,” Hansol gầm lên, hông nâng lên đầy khao khát. “Em nhất định phải nói chuyện kiểu đó ư? Em biết chúng ảnh hưởng đến tôi như thế nào mà.”

“Em không biết đâu ha?” Seungkwan lầm bầm trêu chọc lại. “Nó có giống như cảm giác khi anh nói anh muốn cắn ngập vào đùi em và uống máu từ đó không?”

“Đúng vậy!” Giọng Hansol trầm hẳn xuống, tiếng hít thở dồn dập hơn bao giờ hết.

Seungkwan như được cổ vũ tinh thần, cậu thôi không chơi với thứ đó của anh nữa, chầm chậm trườn lên phía trên anh, cho đến khi đôi chân cậu dang sang hai bên mặt Hansol. “Ngay chỗ này,” cậu đưa ra yêu cầu một cách ngọt ngào, nhấn ngón tay vào nếp gấp giữa háng và chân phải. “Ngay đây để bất cứ khi nào em bước đi em đều có thể cảm nhận được nó, và em sẽ nghĩ về những lần anh làm tình với em.”

Hansol lầm bầm vài tiếng như đồng ý, anh vươn hông để đẩy người lên cho đến khi Seungkwan ngồi dang chân ngay phía trên mặt anh. Đôi bàn tay lớn nhẹ nhàng tách hai cánh mông và rồi anh chậm rãi liếm khe hở căng đầy, nhạy cảm ấy, trao cho nó những nụ hôn xen lẫn những lần gặm cắn nhấm nháp trước khi anh thật sự bắt đầu ăn sạch cậu từ trong ra ngoài. Tiếng khóc của Seungkwan tràn ngập quanh không gian nhỏ bé mà thiêng liêng ấy; cậu ngậm lấy một đốt ngón tay để ngăn nó thoát ra ngoài, nhưng tiếng khóc đã sớm vang vọng trước khi cậu có thể bóp nghẹt nó. Hansol cong người ngồi dậy, để cậu dựa lưng vào đùi anh, hai chân vẫn vắt lên vai anh, và rồi anh dừng tay để lấy lại nhịp thở. “Trò đùa này,” anh lầm bầm. “Đúng là một trò đùa nguy hiểm.”

Seungkwan bật cười hạnh phúc, trái tim đong đầy yêu thương hơn bất cứ lần nào cậu có thể nhớ về. “Đáp trả là cách chơi công bằng mà,” cậu cười tươi, thích thú trước âm thanh nhỏ nhẹ khi cậu hơi lắc chân trong không khí.

Hansol không trả lời. Thay vào đó, anh kéo cậu quay người đối diện với đùi anh, nâng hông lên cao và bắt đầu nhấn thứ đó vào khe hở đã được chuẩn bị kỹ càng và ướt đẫm, tách nó mở rộng bằng phần đầu to dày của dương vật anh.

Seungkwan sững người, thế rồi bắt đầu rên rỉ. Dù cho đã được chuẩn bị kỹ càng nhưng nó vẫn khiến cậu cảm thấy lo sợ; cậu khẽ nỉ non rồi nhấn hông xuống bằng những nhịp nhẹ nhanh dần, cố gắng tiếp nhận toàn bộ chiều dài to lớn kia vào bên trong cậu. Cảm giác cứ như vừa thắng một cuộc thi ngay khi khe nhỏ của cậu mở đủ rộng để phần đầu có thể lọt vào, nhưng tiếp sau đó là chiều dài cực hạn của dương vật, cứ như thể thời gian trôi qua trong vô tận cho đến khi cậu có thể ngồi hết lên trên nó, dương vật của Hansol chìm trong cậu đến tận hai hòn bi. “Ôi Chúa ơi,” cậu lặp đi lặp lại tiếng thì thầm cảm thán, chân tay run rẩy không ngừng cùng với những nhịp giật nhỏ vụn vì khoái cảm. Cậu chưa từng được tách mở đến cỡ đó trong suốt cuộc đời; những đường gân dày cọ vào bên trong cậu, nhẹ nhàng đâm sâu vào dù cho có một lượng bôi trơn lớn vẫn còn trong đó.

Hansol vươn người để hôn lên gáy và vai cậu, giữ cậu ngồi yên trong một khắc. “Đó là những gì em nhận được sau khi trêu đùa tôi,” anh thì thầm, cánh tay vòng ra ôm trọn lấy bụng dưới Seungkwan. “Nhìn xuống đây này, bé con.”

Hai má của Seungkwan như bị hun nóng khi thấy chỗ phồng lên ngay bên trên tay của Hansol, làm bụng cậu căng lên một chút “Ôi Chúa ơi,” cậu kêu van, cảm nhận sự kích thích trong cậu nhói lên vài lần. “Vì Chúa, Hansolie, của anh lớn quá, làm sao em có thể chịu được chứ? Anh sẽ đâm hỏng em mất…”

Tiếng cười của Hansol vang lên mềm mại. “Tôi sẽ thật nhẹ nhàng, bé con, tôi hứa.” Anh làm đúng như những gì anh nói, dịu dàng nâng Seungkwan ra khỏi dương vật của anh rồi lại nhấn chìm nó vào một lần nữa; anh cứ lặp đi lặp lại như vậy cho đến khi mỗi cú thúc hông của anh chuyển thành những đợt đẩy cao thật chậm, đến nỗi môi Seungkwan phải hé mở như cổ vũ anh. “Nắm được nhịp điệu rồi chứ?” anh hỏi, vỗ nhẹ vào một bên đùi cậu. “Tốt, giờ thì em thử đi nào, bé con. Tự chơi chính mình ở trên tôi, được chứ? Tôi muốn nhìn mông em nuốt lấy tôi như thế này, em thì nhiệt tình mở rộng đón nhận…”

Seungkwan khẽ rùng mình trước những câu chữ nhẹ nhàng nhưng dâm dục ấy, tự biết rõ cảnh tượng ấy sẽ trông ra sao. Cậu cắn môi rồi chậm rãi nâng bản thân dậy, cố gắng giữ đúng nhịp điệu như lúc ban đầu. Nó không suôn sẻ ngay lập tức, nhưng Hansol vẫn giúp cậu làm đúng, cho đến khi cậu có thể hân hoan nhún lên xuống trên dương vật của người tình, cảm nhận rõ từng lần đâm sâu đều kéo căng và vặn xoắn phía bên trong cậu. Cậu nghiêng người về phía trước, để ánh lửa tô rõ hình ảnh của Hansol thêm một chút, và rồi được nghe anh khen ngợi khi mông cậu di chuyển rung lên cùng mỗi cú đẩy.

Hansol vỗ bàn tay lớn lên hai bên mông căng tròn khiến cậu rên lên vì sung sướng, anh tách rộng chúng để ngắm nhìn dương vật mình bị nhấn chìm nơi lối vào bên trong Seungkwan, ngón tay cái lần theo lớp da bị kéo căng, hông bắt đầu đẩy mạnh lại lần nữa. Khi Seungkwan đã mỏi và dần trượt xuống, anh dừng cậu lại và chiếm lấy thế chủ động, chơi cậu thật sâu như thể cuộc sống anh phụ thuộc vào đó. “Như này hẳn sẽ an toàn hơn,” anh thở hổn hển, hông không ngừng đâm vào sâu trong cặp mông mềm mại và ngọt ngào nhất anh từng biết. “Chỉ một chút nữa thôi, bé con. Tôi biết em đã mệt, nhưng chỉ một chút nữa thôi…”

Nước mắt sinh lý vì khoái cảm mà rơi xuống, Seungkwan đã cố gắng hết sức mình; bụng cậu giờ như một cái kết của nhục dục, tất cả khiến cậu hét lên chỉ vài giây sau đó, cứng người khi cậu bắn ra vương đầy lên bụng. Nhưng bất ngờ ở chỗ, Hansol không hề dừng lại; thay vào đó anh gầm gừ và bắt đầu làm cậu còn mạnh hơn trước, đâm cậu qua từng cơn cực khoái mà không hề có điểm dừng. Tiếng khóc của Seungkwan hệt như mèo con vậy; nếu không phải cậu bám vào bắp chân Hansol, chắc hẳn cậu đã ngã nhoài ra đó rồi. Không chỉ thế, cậu dần dựa lùi về phía sau, chân dang ra ngày càng rộng, để rồi Hansol vươn cánh tay to khỏe luồn xuống dưới đùi cậu, kéo giữ chúng gập sát về phía anh, khiến cậu co lại như một quả bóng đang chìm trong dục vọng đến không còn lý trí.

“Một lần nữa nào, Kwan,” Hansol lầm bầm khi tay còn lại của anh bấu vào gáy cậu. “Một lần nữa thôi. Để tôi nghe giọng em khi tôi chơi em như vậy.”

Thứ chất lỏng vừa bắn ra nhỏ xuống từng giọt, Seungkwan rên rỉ, chân đạp vào không khí, khóc nỉ non vì anh, thế rồi im bặt khi dương vật chạm đáy bên trong cậu. Cậu với tay vỗ vào người anh, van nài với những âm tiết vỡ vụn để có thể thở dễ dàng trở lại. Thế giới xung cậu như càng lúc càng hẹp dần khi thứ khủng bố, cứng như đá kia còn ở bên trong mông cậu, thắt chặt cậu hết mức có thể. Từng phút trôi qua rất lâu, nhưng chỉ khi vừa sắp chạm đến cao trào lần nữa, cậu nấc lên vì bất ngờ xem lẫn khoái cảm khi thứ kia ngày càng phồng lên bên trong cậu; dù cho là thứ quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra thì nó cũng đang cố tách mở cậu rộng hơn trước rất nhiều. Cậu rên lên ngay lập tức khi cảm nhận được đôi môi mút lấy cần cổ cậu dịu dàng.

“Sẽ ổn thôi, bé con,” Hansol thì thầm khi anh mút mát một dấu bầm mới trên lớp da thịt được phủ một lớp ánh lửa vàng ấm nơi cổ Seungkwan. “Cứ thả lỏng hết mức em có thể, được chứ? Đó là kết của tôi, và tôi sẽ đánh dấu thật nhẹ nhàng thôi…”

“Được mà! Vì Chúa, hãy bắn vào trong em!” Tâm trí Seungkwan không thể hoàn toàn nắm bắt được trọng điểm ở từ “nhẹ nhàng”, thế nhưng nó khiến cậu khao khát đến nỗi cậu thở hổn hển, khẩn khoản và ham muốn, mông nhấn sâu vào thứ đang thắt lấy cậu, khẽ khóc nỉ non khi thứ đó kéo mở lối vào của cậu rộng ra. Đầu cậu ngửa ra sau, hét lên đầy thỏa mãn khi Hansol cuối cùng cũng đút trọn vào bên trong cậu. Cảm giác căng đầy thật rõ ràng; cậu được mở rộng đến nỗi chính cậu cũng cảm thấy phi thường; khoái cảm lại đong đầy Seungkwan và cậu lại bắn ra lần nữa, lỗ nhỏ tham lam mút lấy cây gậy thịt to lớn kia.

Cậu cảm nhận được đợt chất lỏng đầu tiên bắn vào bên trong khi còn đang ngồi trên đùi Hansol; giây phút người tình của cậu nằm nghiêng sang một bên để ôm trọn lấy Seungkwan, đợt sóng run rẩy lướt qua thân mình cậu như có như không còn mông của cậu thì lại siết lấy lần nữa. Hansol khẽ rít lên phía sau lưng cậu, thế nhưng anh vẫn giữ Seungkwan nằm yên, bao bọc lấy cơ thể cậu khi anh lấp đầy bên trong bằng những cái đâm thật nông cũng thật chậm.

Seungkwan không chắc rằng đã bao lâu trôi qua; cậu chỉ cảm thấy an toàn, và ấm áp khi bản thân bình tĩnh lại sau dục vọng kịch liệt kia, mỗi lần như vậy cậu lại cảm nhận được thêm một đợt bắn nóng rực mới vào sâu bên trong. Cậu lầm bầm mỗi khi chuyện đó lặp lại, kèm theo những lời tán dương được người tình của cậu nói ra bằng những câu chữ mềm mại và ngọt ngào, nhưng chuyện kia vẫn tiếp diễn khoảng một lúc lâu sau đó. Cứ như vậy, cậu cảm nhận được Hansol thận trọng cắn vào cổ cậu, vai cậu lùi về phía sau như trao đi một tiếng chấp thuận không lời, và rồi răng của anh cứa vào nơi cổ cậu.

Cơ thể cậu đã chứa đựng quá nhiều nhục dục để có thể cảm nhận được cái đau; Hansol hút máu cậu theo nhịp chậm rãi như khi dương vật khổng lồ của anh lấp đầy mông cậu bằng từng đợt bắn. Hansol không uống quá nhiều máu, chỉ vừa đủ để khoái cảm ngân nga trên cơ thể cậu lần nữa, và cậu chợt mỉm cười khi nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ ngay sau đó. “Vị của em thế nào?” cậu tò mò hỏi.

“Giống như ánh chớp và hơi nhiệt.” Hansol lầm bầm khi hôn lên tai cậu. “Em thấy thế nào rồi?”

Seungkwan cố gắng nở nụ cười. “Căng đầy,” giọng cậu vang lên lười biếng. “Phải mất bao lâu, ừm, chuyện đánh dấu rồi cái kết này ấy?” Cậu cũng không vui vẻ gì khi rút ra khỏi thứ đó, thích thú khi sự căng mở kia chuyển sang một xúc cảm ấm nóng âm ỉ bên trong cậu, khiến cậu thi thoảng rùng mình.

Hansol cười lên khiến làn da vẫn còn đang nhạy cảm ở cổ cậu nhộn nhạo như thể bị cù vậy. “Tôi đã nói với em rằng tôi vẫn có chút bản chất sói bên trong mình mà,” anh đùa cậu. “Đây là cái em nhận lại khi trêu chọc tôi như vậy đó, Cậu bé quàng khăn đỏ ạ; em sẽ bị đánh dấu như này trong khoảng một giờ tới hoặc hơn.” Một tay anh đưa qua eo Seungkwan, trượt xuống để vuốt ve bụng dưới cậu đang dần căng lên. “Thoải mái chứ? Tôi có thể tiếp tục giữ nguyên như thế này.”

Suy nghĩ đó khiến ngón chân Seungkwan cuộn lại, hai má bị hun đỏ nóng bừng. “Hứa nhé?” cậu hỏi dịu dàng.

Hansol kéo cậu lại gần hơn, giữ cậu yên cho đến khi điều chỉnh mọi thứ ổn thỏa để cậu không còn phải vặn vẹo nữa. “Tôi hứa. Ngủ đi, Kwanie.”

Seungkwan nhắm mắt lại và làm đúng như lời anh nói, hạnh phúc trôi vào giấc ngủ ngon nhất trong đời.

Hansol đã làm đúng như những gì anh nói: khi anh đánh thức Seungkwan dậy là khoảng hơn một tiếng sau đó, chầm chậm rút ra khỏi cậu, anh nhanh chóng đẩy chuỗi hạt trở lại bên trong cậu trai đang rên rỉ nhỏ nhẹ trong vòng tay anh, xoay người cậu lại để một bên người cậu không còn chịu quá nhiều lực. “Nhìn này,” anh thì thầm, hôn lên đường cong nơi vai Seungkwan một lần rồi lại thêm lần nữa.

Seungkwan duỗi người, cảm thấy được vỗ về và thoải mái; trong một khoảnh khắc cậu đã không nhớ vì sao cậu cần phải nhìn xuống, thế rồi má cậu lại nóng bừng lên lần nữa khi nhận ra đống hỗn độn mà người tình của cậu đã tạo ra. Bụng của cậu cong lên thêm một chút; trông cậu như một loại quả chín mọng, đầy đặn và hệt như đang có thai, càng không kiềm được mong muốn được chạm vào đường cong ấy bằng những cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng. “Mhm,” cậu lầm bầm, giọng khàn đi bởi khoái cảm. “Anh cảm thấy thành tựu không, _hở chồng yêu_?” cậu chọc anh, thấy rõ đôi mắt Hansol rực lên lửa vàng ấm cùng kích thích dưới ánh sáng mờ nhạt.

Và cậu phải trả giá cho chuyện đó bằng một lần làm tình nữa, từng cú đâm hằn lên vừa nông vừa sâu nhưng đủ để chạm đến tuyến tiền liệt của cậu. Cậu kêu khóc, nắm lấy anh van nài anh nhẹ tay, nhưng Hansol không còn thương xót cậu lần này. Thay vào đó, khi vẫn cắm sâu bên trong cậu, người tình của cậu để cậu chứng kiến anh lại một lần lấp đầy cậu nhiều hơn cả lúc trước; hai lần được no đủ khiến Seungkwan muốn nổ tung, thế nhưng chuỗi hạt lại được đút sâu vào bên trong ướt nhẹp của cậu lần nữa.

Cậu đã chẳng còn đếm nổi số lần cậu được lau sạch người và tiếp tục được rót đầy vào chiều hôm đó. Hansol lần nào cũng kiên quyết dùng chất bôi trơn kia, chỉ để giữ cho cậu mềm mại và không bị thương khi anh chinh phạt bên trong cậu hết lần này đến lần khác; vào lần cuối cùng, chỉ khi hoàng hôn vừa buông xuống, cậu lại được mở căng và phía dưới đó trướng lên, khiến Seungkwan vòng tay quanh bụng như bảo vệ điều gì đó suốt quãng đường được anh người yêu bế về nhà. Phòng của cậu đã được làm ấm, Seungkwan ngủ thiếp đi mà không còn phàn nàn được điều gì, an ổn cuộn người trong lòng anh suốt đêm đó.

Hóa ra trong kế hoạch làm ra tất cả những chuyện này, trái tim của Chwe Hansol có lẽ là món quà tuyệt vời nhất cậu từng nhận được trong Giáng Sinh, và Boo Seungkwan cũng không ngốc đến nỗi từ chối, dù cho tương lai sau này có ra sao đi chăng nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích của tác giả: Trang viên Gunsloe được xây dựng dựa trên Mirehouse ở Keswick; và công viên Blendon được xây dựng dựa trên công viên Dyrham ở Gloucestershire.
> 
> Phiu phiu vậy là cũng đã xong câu chuyện Verkwan hot bỏng tay mà mình rất mê =))) Cảm ơn tất cả các bạn đã đọc đến dòng này, nếu thích bản dịch Snowfall Before Christmas này hãy để lại kudos và comment cho mình nhé, mình sẽ rất cảm kích đó ạ <3
> 
> Toodles~


End file.
